


March PBJ

by melancholyMisfit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: GamTav - Freeform, M/M, Video & Computer Games, cute boyfriends, pbj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 19,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyMisfit/pseuds/melancholyMisfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of PBJ one shots for every day in the month of March 2013.</p><p>These vary in rating! Ranging from harmless fluff to slight and major NSFW.<br/>Most will probably be Humanstuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Video Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided that throughout the month of March I will be writing one short GamTav fic a day! This shouldn’t get in the way of Coexist. Which is actually written…I just haven’t been posting. Sorry.  
> Why am I doing this? Because I’m not happy with my writing and you guys seemed to like the Hair Dye fic. Every day I’ll write a one shot based on something that has happened around me throughout the day.  
> It’s like 11:40 here so the first is going to be just a little late…I’ve been busy with things…but this still counts as the 1st even if it’s technically posted on the second!  
> Why GamTav? Because OTP

March 1st  
Video Games

Tavros tapped his finger impatiently on the mouse as he waited for the patch to finish downloading. It figures there would be a huge patch when he’s in a hurry to log into the game. Because of his rather strict parents, Gamzee hardly ever got to play with him anymore. As if long distant relationships weren’t difficult to begin with. He sighed when the loading bar completely stopped moving, dropping his head down against his folded arm. Fishing his phone from his pocket he sent Gamzee a quick text telling him he was going to be late due to the patch taking forever to finish downloading. It wasn’t long after he hit ‘send’ that his phone was buzzing with a response.  
“It’S CoOl bRoThEr, PaReNtS ArE OuT I’vE GoT TiMe tO Be pLaYiNg tOnIgHt :o)”  
A grin crept onto his face as he read the text several times, distracting himself from the launcher for a few minutes. When he finally fixated his eyes back on the screen the patch had completed and the ‘start’ button was lit up enticingly. He was quick to click the button that would connect him with his boyfriend for at least a few hours. The familiar game music filled the room as the loading page settled in on the screen. The log in box faded into view, his fingers flying over the keys to enter the username and password he typed on a near daily basis.  
His character bounced on his heels and swung his arms as he waited to be selected. He, of course, had created as many characters as were permitted so he could try out the different classes and species available. It hadn’t taken him long to find the class and species that worked for him. His other characters were rarely used, if ever. He had chosen the Summoner class, a class that allowed him to summon creatures to his side in battle. It also came with a few helpful buffs and heals along with semi-powerful attacks. It was perfect for him. He selected his favorite character and logged into the game.  
TC: HeY BrO, yOu’Re mOtHeRfUcKiNg hErE NoW! :o)  
AT: yEA, sORRY IT TOOK SO LONG  
AT: mY COMPUTER ALWAYS, tAKES FOREVER, tO LOAD THE GAME  
TC: It’S CoOl, i’Ve jUsT BeEn cHiLlIn’ iN ToWn  
AT: wELL, aRE YOU READY, tO FINISH OUR QUESTS?  
TC: HeLl yEa :o)  
Using the convenient ‘port to a friend’ feature Gamzee was beside Tavros in mere seconds, his purple clad Bard looking rather ominous in his getup. A warm feeling washed over Tav when they stood facing each other. Sure, he wasn’t really there with Gamzee, but it was close enough. The first time they’d spoken over webcam Tavros had nearly died from all the blood rushing to his cheeks. Every time Gamzee would look directly into the webcam he was sure his heart stopped beating as it felt like he could easily climb through the computer screen. It made him anxious and their webcam conversations could never last very long lest he get too embarrassed.  
When they had last played Gamzee had been asking for Tavros’s help with a boss battle. He wasn’t sure where the quest had been picked up as he couldn’t remember having to do it. He had already leveled up to 50 before he’d convinced Gamzee to play with him and so far all of the quests had been repeats of what he had completed ages ago. He supposed it could be a quest only the Bard class got. Either way, he was willing to help his boyfriend in any way he could. He was eager for him to catch up in levels so they could work on the same quests together.  
Gamzee used his map to locate the boss while Tavros, the party leader, set it so the drops all went to Gamzee. He was the one who needed them after all. All that really dropped were low level potions and armor pieces, crappy low level weapons, quest items, and misc. items that were really only good for selling to merchants for chump change. When all was set Tavros followed Gamzee down the path toward the boss’s layer.  
In this game you typically had to summon the boss using an item given to you by a previous quest in a specific location. To Tav’s surprise, this was not the case this time. While they were still far enough away for the boss to detect them, Tavros checked his level and difficulty. He was a low level, only 16, but the handy difficulty bar was filled past half way. It didn’t really make sense for a boss to be too difficult for a lower level player since this game didn’t have any quests that required parties. Even so, Gamzee needed the kill to complete his quest. He was just lucky to have Tavros there with him.  
He quickly put all of his buffs on Gamzee and himself before they headed into battle. As a Bard, Gamzee was equipped with a lute. His standard attack involved smacking the monster around with the instrument. His skills were much more impressive. For some he actually played the lute and used the notes and melody to stun the boss while Tav dished out damage without taking any in return. There were also a few where the notes became visible, solid and sharp around the edges. They dealt quite a bit of damage though Gamzee complained the cool down time was far too long for those particular skills.  
The battle had been more difficult than expected, even for Tavros. But somehow they had killed the boss and Gamzee claimed the reward.  
AT: wAS THAT ALL THAT, yOU NEEDED FOR THIS QUEST?  
TC: YeP, tHaT’s aLl i mOtHeRfUcKiNg nEeDeD TaV  
AT: gREAT, yOU SHOULD GO TURN IT IN, tHEN WE CAN MOVE ONTO YOUR NEXT QUEST  
TC: NoT JuSt yEt bRo, HoLd sTiLl  
Tavros furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the screen. Even if Gamzee’s parents weren’t home he was sure their playing time wouldn’t be too awfully long. He wanted to get him to level at least once before he had to log out. Still, he waited until a notification popped up on his screen.  
terminallyCapricious has sent you a request  
Tavros clicked ‘ok’ only to have a large window pop up covered in flowers, streamers, and hearts.  
User terminallyCapricious has requested that you, adiosToreador, become their other half, their missing puzzle piece, their one and only. Would you like to accept or break their heart?  
This was followed by a frowning emote that was rather corny but Tavros hardly noticed. He was too distracted by the blood rapidly rushing to his cheeks. He jumped when Gamzee’s ringtone erupted suddenly from his phone. With shaky fingers he picked up his phone and answered the call.  
“Hello?”  
“So, you just gonna leave a brother hanging Tav?” He could practically hear the smile in Gamzee’s voice.  
“No I just, um, was shocked? I forgot this game had that feature.”  
“We had to kill that motherfucking boss in order to get the certificate for it.”  
So that’s why they had to fight that boss. Tav knew he didn’t remember fighting him in the past. Actually, he didn’t know the first thing about the relationship feature. He had always thought it to be rather pointless until meeting Gamzee. Now everyone who selected them would see their relationship status and name of their partner. He wondered if Gamzee knew that. Then again, he seemed to have researched it so maybe he did.  
Feeling incredibly silly and embarrassed, he clicked the ‘yes’ button with his free hand. Gamzee chuckled as streamers and flowers fell around the two of them and the word “congratulations!” spread across the screen. This was so stupid yet it gave Tavros a warm feeling in his gut and put a smile on his face.  
“I love you Tav.” Gamzee said when his laughter had quieted.  
“I love you too.” Tavros responded, managing to prevent his voice from wavering or cracking.  
The two stayed on the phone, the game forgotten. Eventually, both crawled into bed and fell asleep on the phone. When Tavros woke the next morning the phone call had ended and the game was still open, his Summoner standing side by side with Gamzee’s Bard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m on spring break and really bored so a majority of my time has been spent on Aion. And…this happened. I really had a lot of fun with their classes! I know most might be upset I didn’t make Tavros a Page but I thought it would be cute to make him a Summoner. It made sense to me because he had the ability to conjure animals and beasts and command them, like Tav’s canon powers. I know those types are typically called Shamans but I chose Summoner for obvious reasons.  
> It’s not easy putting fluff into video games. The last thing on my mind when playing a game is relationship status. I actually think having the “relationship feature” in games is rather stupid. Some will argue that it gives you stats and a shared bank or some shit like that. But that’s just the thing, if you’re not in a relationship with someone you don’t get the special items or stats or whatever else they give you? So you should feel bad because you’re single. I see.  
> A friend and I used to play a game together a very long time ago and entered an in game relationship together simply for the stats it added. The whole this is incredibly stupid and needless.  
> Anyway, day one is completed at 3am on day two!


	2. Construction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started writing this and got to 1,000+ words before deciding to scrap it. It was too long and boring and really poorly written. This whole challenge is about improving my writing so it was the only logical thing to do.  
> Now, I’m going to attempt a rewrite! Because of this it’s a day late. I am terrible about this. As long as I write something for every day, that’s what counts right? You’re probably going to hear that excuse a lot this month!
> 
> Edit: I posted this without reading through and editing. That was stupid. I fixed the typos.

March 2nd  
Construction

Between the constant thrum of music blaring through the house and the mold spores and dust being released into the air you were practically suffocating in your own house. It had started four days ago when your dad and brother decided to finally do something about the downstairs bathroom. A leak in the roof lead to the floor boards rotting and the floor sinking in so far that one wrong move could send you straight into the crawl space down below. Instead of simply replacing the floor they decided it was time to completely remodel. This included ripping down the old paneling with wall paper form the 70s, replacing the counter, sink and toilet, and completely taking down the wall between the back office and bathroom. The sound of sledgehammers breaking down wood and the whirr of too many power tools to count was the constant soundtrack for the entire house and it was beginning to take its toll.

Your name is Tavros Nitram and you are currently braving the midwinter chill to trek the short path to your best friend’s house. To be honest, he hadn’t been your first choice. Things had been a bit weird with you two lately since a week ago when you’d exchanged a rather heated kiss at a party. Both of you had been drinking and you were pretty sure Gamzee had been smoking pot as well. Either way, you both were intoxicated and hadn’t really thought about what you were doing at the time. It had actually been an accident. You’d been leaning against the wall in the hallway, Gamzee standing in front of you while the two of chatted about a topic you can’t really remember all that well. Someone coming down the hall bumped into Gamzee with enough force to send him forward and into your chest. You’re not exactly sure what happened from there. Gamzee’s lips were just suddenly on yours in possibly the best kiss you had ever experienced.

If you’re being completely honest with yourself then you might as well admit that you’ve had a crush on him for over a year now. After the kiss you were hoping for your relationship to escalate but he never brought it up again and you didn’t want to say anything either. You figured it was just a drunken mistake and it wouldn’t be happening again. Unrequited teenage love was the least of your worries though as you’d been waiting on the freezing porch for nearly five minutes. You’d tried ringing the doorbell but hadn’t gotten a response. You hoped that he hadn’t passed out, forgetting that you were on your way over. He did that sometimes.

Your prayers are answered when you hear faint movement on the other side of the door before it’s opening to reveal Gamzee’s older brother. He signs a greeting at you but you can’t quite remember what it means. He knows you can’t read or speak sign language so he merely waves you in before pointing at the stairs indicating that you will find Gamzee in his room. You smile and nod a thank you before heading to the stairs. Low music can be heard coming from Gamzee’s room when you reach the hallway. His dark purple door is easy to spot but you receive no answer upon knocking.

“Gamzee?” You call through the door but get no answer.

You decide to let yourself in; that’s typically what he’ll have you do if he doesn’t answer right away. He’s painted a smiley face around the doorknob. The handle was mean to be the nose and whenever opening his door he’d always say a quiet “honk” with an amused grin on his painted face. You can practically hear him say it as you place your hand to the doorknob and twist. Luckily he hadn’t locked it this time. As soon as you’re in the room you instantly spot him sprawled out on his bed. He’s fast asleep, his stomach showing and his right hand disappearing under the hem of his shirt.

You sigh and close the door before crossing the room and sitting next to him on the edge of the bed. You could technically wait until he wakes up. He’s got plenty of music and comic books lying around you could use to entertain yourself but there was no guarantee he’d wake anytime soon. On more than one occasion you’d had to leave before he even opened his eyes, leaving him a note taped to his computer screen. You really didn’t feel like spending the time alone today and besides, you really wanted to talk to him. Maybe trick him into bringing up the incident at the party.

“Gamzee.” You say rather quietly, not wanting to startle him awake. “Hey, are you going to wake up or leave me to entertain myself again?”

He stirs and grunts but doesn’t wake.

“Gamzeeeeeeee.” You draw out his name while poking his cheek with one finger.

He grunts again and swats your hand away unconsciously. He was always really difficult to wake up and was usually pretty crabby about being jarred from sleep. Still, you weren’t about to give up just yet. Placing one hand on either side of his shoulders you lean over him and shake the bed slightly.

“I’m going to drink all of your Faygo if you don’t get up.” You tease.

He seems to be somewhat conscious but refuses to open his eyes. Instead his arms come around your back and pull you down against his chest before he rolls to his side, dragging you with him.

“Gamzee? Are you awake?”

“Shhhhh Tav. Just sleep.” His whispers spoken into your mohawk as he nuzzled his nose against the short hair.

“If you want to sleep I can leave or something.” You’re suddenly feeling very self conscious, your cheeks visibly growing a dark shade of red.

“Stay and cuddle with me.” He yawns, snuggling you closer.

“That’s weird Gamzee…”

“Nah, it’s what bros do. Now shhhh.”

His grip on you is tight and he doesn’t appear to be letting go any time soon. You give up trying to get out of his hold and instead sink into the soft bed. Ok, maybe you are a little tired. And cuddling with Gamzee isn’t so bad. You inhale his scent, settling your forehead into the crook of his neck. You still aren’t sure what you’re relationship is or what it may be becoming. But maybe it’s not so bad. Every so often you have to tear down a few walls and rebuild and replace things right? That doesn’t have to be a headache inducing nightmare. It could be a good thing. Breaking down the barriers and replacing them with something much, much better. Maybe you were just daydreaming and Gamzee didn’t mean anything by his actions. Either way you felt like you were growing closer and that’s what sent the warm feeling throughout your body. That and Gamzee’s arms securely tucked around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corny ending…  
> It is much better than the first one I wrote. I can promise you that much. Woo ok, off to write day 3 now so I can get it to you guys in time!


	3. Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might actually have a fic that’s posted on the day it’s meant for! Seriously guys I’m only on day three and I’m already failing at this. I will not give up though! I’m doing this for a reason and I intend to follow through. Even if it kills me.  
> By the way, you’re getting some lovin’ in this fic. Enjoy it now because I’m predicting it will be one of few this month.

March 3rd  
Attention

The sunny afternoon had suddenly turned to rain effectively canceling any outdoor plans. Instead of walking to the park for a picnic the two boys were sprawled out on Tavros’s bed hoping that the rain would let up soon. Tav sat near the edge of the bed, game controller in hand as he played his eyes focused on the screen. Gamzee lay on his stomach behind him flipping absently through one of Tav’s Game Bro magazines. Even if the sun did come out to dry up all the rain as the song goes, Gamzee wasn’t sure he’d be able to get his boyfriend out of the house and away from the game console. Once he started it was hard to get him to stop.

“One more mission.” He’d mutter while sitting hunched over the controller. “Just let me finish this.” Always the same lines repeated several times for hours.  
Gamzee was bored to say the least. He didn’t enjoy games quite as much as Tav did and usually lost when they played together. This magazine wasn’t interesting in the least and he was sure he’d end up falling asleep if he didn’t get some entertainment soon. He wanted Tav to set down his game and pay attention to him for a while but the odds of that happening were very slim. Unless he could come up with something better to distract him.

Tossing the magazine onto the pile by the bed, Gamzee sat up and maneuvered himself until he was positioned behind Tavros. His legs hung off the bed on either side of his boyfriend’s legs, his hands coming around to rest on his stomach and his chin settling onto his shoulder. Tavros didn’t react, continuing to play his game with as much focus as he had before.

“How about turning that motherfucking game off for a while and playing with me instead.” He whispered in a husky voice, warm breath tickling Tav’s ear and neck.

“Not right now. I’m almost done.” Despite his words Gamzee could feel the shiver that vibrated down Tavros’s spine.

“That game is more important than me?” He was only teasing, trying to get Tavros to focus more on him than the character on screen.

“What? No. I just want to beat this mission first.”

“Mmm.” Gamzee hummed, pressing his nose into the side of his neck and laying several small kisses along his throat and jaw.

“Gamzee.” Tav nearly whined. “I’m trying to concentrate.”

“Don’t mind me. Just keep playing.”

Gamzee’s kisses were a minor distraction but his hands were another problem all together. At first he’d been sliding his hands up to Tav’s chest before going back down to his stomach, never going lower than his navel. This time when he traveled downward his hand went just a little bit further. He rubbed Tavros gently, barely enough to cause friction but more than enough to make him squirm.

“How can I play when you’re touching me like that?” He didn’t sound annoyed to Gamzee’s relief.

Without answering, Gamzee unbuttoned Tav’s pants, pulling the zipper down before slipping his hand beneath his boxers to stroke his half hard length. Tavros let out a quiet gasp, nearly dropping the game controller. He managed to hit the pause button before tossing the controller somewhere on his bed. Gamzee had won. All of the attention was on him and the miracles he was working in Tav’s pants.

Tavros dropped his head back against Gamzee’s shoulder when he was released momentarily. Reaching for the small bottle of lube kept under Tav’s pillow for an occasion such as this, Gamzee quickly poured some onto his hand. Slicked fingers wrapped around Tavros’s bulge, sliding up the shaft to his head before dropping back down to the base. The house was empty aside from the two of them so Tavros had no problem letting his voice out. There was no need to muffle his cries when it was just the two of them.  
Gamzee’s tongue and teeth left marks on Tav’s shoulder while his hand was working quickly to bring him higher. One of Tavros’s hands reached back to grip black curls, his hips thrusting upward into his touch. Gamzee would have to remember this for the next time he wanted more attention than a video game. It worked wonders and fun was to be had by all involved.

Tavros’s breathing quickened as his heart rate sped up. His toes curled and backed arched as incoherent words and moans fell from his lips. This was every sign that he was close to completion all going off at once. But Gamzee wasn’t done just yet. He released the boy and urged tanned fingers to untangle from his hair as he moved away from the warm body in front of him. Tavros whined in frustration unaware of his boyfriend’s intentions.  
Turning to see why he had left him before he could release, Tavros wasn’t all that surprised to see Gamzee removing his clothing. Tavros made quick work of his own clothing before he was being pulled against Gamzee in a heated kiss. His hand wrapped around the both of them as he stroked, grinding their hips together in an attempt to gain more friction. The two rocked together, sliding against Gamzee’s hand. As they both grew close, Tavros squeezed a hand between them to help Gamzee. Tav’s thumb overlapped Gamzee’s fingers as they both stroked.

Pressing his forehead just above Gamzee’s collarbone, Tavros reached his completion, spilling onto their combined hands. Gamzee wasn’t far behind and soon both were trying to catch their breath, sweating and feeling sticky and gross.

“More fun than video games, right?” Gamzee cracked a smile, resting his forehead against Tav’s.  
“Definitely more fun.” He responded, placing a kiss to the tip of Gamzee’s nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah this was rushed and super sloppy. I’m not going to rewrite it though because I want to get it posted today and I’m super tired. Possibly the worst NSFW I’ve ever written. Sorry about that. The next one will be better I promise! I’ll write it when I’m a little more coherent.  
> I don’t think you guys understand just how many typos I found when reading this over. I should not write when I’m this close to passing out.


	4. Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really late. Today (the 4th) was my 21st birthday. I was in the car from 7am to 4pm, I then went to dinner with my family where I drank a really strong daiquiri, I then had to deal with three toddlers in a store. It was then my responsibility to calm down my niece who was having a meltdown. It’s 11. I’m tired. But I don’t want to sleep. So I’m writing. Let’s see how this goes, shall we?  
> That ^ is literally all I wrote before I went to bed last night. My niece distracted me and the next thing I knew I was passed out next to her on the couch. I am super tired right now actually but I will be getting this done! I can’t keep falling behind like this.

March 4th  
Road Trip

It had been a ridiculously long day on the road. They’d woken at an early hour, six to be exact, and had only stopped for bathroom breaks. They’d prepared sandwiches and drinks the night before as they had very little extra money and stopping to eat wasn’t an option. Gamzee had driven most of the way saying he didn’t want Tavros to drive on his birthday trip. His actual birthday wasn’t for another few days but their destination took a day and a half to get to this way.

Gamzee looked exhausted, his eyes focused on the darkened road beyond the windshield. One hand held the wheel while the other sat lazily on his thigh. He hardly seemed aware of the chocolate brown eyes that had been fixated on the side of his face for over ten minutes. Tavros slumped back, his head turned against the headrest, a barely visible smile on his lips. His hand reached across the seats to grab a hold of Gamzee’s. Tanned fingers wrapped around Gamzee’s pale hand, jolting the boy slightly. His eyes, only leaving the road for a moment, turned to Tavros, a smile stretching across his face.

“I thought you were sleeping.” His voice sounded tired as he stifled a yawn.

“I was for a while. You should let me drive so you can get some sleep.”

“Nah, I’m fine bro.”

“At least pull over for a little while. I saw a sign for a rest stop up ahead. We can park there for a few hours.”

“Sleep does sound pretty motherfucking good right about now.” His shoulders slumped indicating he’d made his decision.

He pulled into the right lane, turning into the rest stop entrance when it came into view. They pulled into a spot as Tav pulled his shoes back on. They got out to stretch their legs finding, much to their relief, that they’d managed to find a 24 hour stop. After a quick run to the bathroom they grabbed a few snacks and drinks from the vending machines, returning to the car with their arms full.

They’d borrowed Aradia’s van for the trip, much more comfortable than their pickup for a long trip like this. The backseats folded down flat into the floor of the car leaving plenty of room when both bags were pushed to the middle of the car. Tavros spread blankets out on the floor, throwing a pillow near the top. They climbed in on top of the blankets, closing the trunk and locking the doors.

Gamzee sighed as his head hit the pillow, his eyes falling shut. Crawling up to lay beside him, Tavros pulled a thick blanket over top of them. He was sure Gamzee was asleep but was proven otherwise when he rolled onto his side, wrapping an arm around Tavros’s middle. They fell asleep warm and in each other’s arms. They’d continue their trip in the morning but for now Gamzee needed the sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a bad ending. Sorry. I just want to start making these shorter so there may be more open ended fics to come.


	5. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did nothing today. No, that’s a lie. I went to breakfast then shopping. But it was boring and not worth using for today’s prompt. I came home, drank ramune and ate pocky like the little American I am. I’m now watching Monster High movies with my nieces. What the hell do I write about?!? Babysitting? I don’t know, this is horrible. I didn’t account for this!  
> Ok, wait I got it.

March 5th  
Waiting

Several names on the Skype contact list flashed with new messages but Gamzee didn’t even bother checking a single one. He stared at Tavros’s contact, his eyes growing tired from staring down the screen. Offline. They spoke every night for at least a few minutes but for some reason he hadn’t heard from Tav today. He’d tried texting him but never received a response. It was getting late and Gamzee began to wonder if he had fallen asleep.

What if something had happened to him? He could have fallen while hiking or gotten into a car accident. No, that was ridiculous. If anything had happened his mother would have called or at the very least sent him an email or a text. His anxieties always peaked when he hadn’t heard from him for a while. Offline. Maybe Gamzee should just go to sleep. He was kind of tired anyway. Tavros may not even be getting on tonight. But what if he did?

Folding his arms in front of him on the desk, Gamzee lay his head down and closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh. He made up his mind that it was time to give up and sleep when the familiar, albeit annoying, chime rang out from his speakers. A Skype voice call. He perked up and clicked ‘answer’ without looking at the contact name, not that he needed to.

“Hey Gamzee! Sorry I’m so late…” Tav’s voice filled his room and brought a smile to his face.

“Don’t worry about it bro. I wasn’t waiting long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m waiting for my moirail to get on Skype. That’s a good enough story right? Today’s fic is super short. Sorry about that. I didn’t think I needed to expand on this storyline.


	6. Thimbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it’s early for a fic! Early for me anyway. I was just watching Peter Pan with my nieces and nephew. Peter Pan + Tavros = obvious fic!   
> I’m going to make this super fluffy and dedicate it to FF user TavrosGamzee because your reviews are always so sweet and helpful! I really appreciate the continued support, dear!

March 6th  
Thimbles

Gamzee loved movie nights with Tav. They shut off the lights, popped some popcorn, curled up on the couch under a warm blanket, and held each other until the movie was over. It was nice, intimate alone time they didn’t often get. Even living together they rarely saw one another due to school, work and friends. Usually when they were together they were sleeping or surrounded by others. But one night every week, when neither had class or work, they shut off their phones and locked the door, making sure no one disturbed them for the night.

Tonight they were watching one of Tav’s favorite movies. Peter Pan. Gamzee had probably seen it six hundred times since meeting Tavros five years prior. It wasn’t just one movie either. He had every Peter Pan movie that was ever made including Finding Neverland. That one was Gamzee’s personal favorite though it always made Tav tear up. Of course that was part of the appeal as he got the chance to cheer him up afterward.

The Peter Pan they were watching tonight was the 2003 live action. Tavros really liked the girl who played Wendy so they watched it more often than the others. Gamzee didn’t mind though because it made Tavros happy. The movie was nearly over. Wendy had just kissed an injured Peter Pan who turned pink and began to fight Hook with a renewed frenzy. They hadn’t moved much since the movie began. Gamzee sat with his back to the arm of the chair, Tavros sitting between his legs and leaning against his chest. Now Tav had turned onto his stomach and was staring at Gamzee.

“What’s wrong?” Gamzee asked, wondering why he was intentionally missing his favorite part of the movie.

“I have something for you.” The biggest smile possible spread across Tav’s face.

“You do, huh?”

“Mm-hm.”

There it was. The most adorable expression in existence. It rarely made an appearance, only surfacing when he was being cute or mischievous.

“Well what is it?”

Tavros leaned in close, his lips coming to rest beside Gamzee’s ear as he whispered. “A thimble.”

Gamzee cracked a smile, his arms coming around to hold Tavros’s lower back just above his ass. Tav leaned back and grinned happily, feeling proud of his dorky little joke.

“That’s definitely the best motherfucking gift.” Gamzee winked.

Their lips came together meeting halfway in a half laugh, half kiss. Tavros’s arms came up around Gamzee’s neck, fingers tangling in his hair, their lips pushing against one another in a closed mouth kiss. Unrushed, simply enjoying the feel of the other’s lips during a moment of peace. They may not have a lot of time alone together but it only made them appreciate having this little bit of time even more. When they separated Tavros nuzzled his head under Gamzee’s chin, turning back to the TV. In ten minutes he’d give him another “thimble”, and again a few minutes after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. That was a bad ending. I couldn’t figure out how to end it.  
> Please tell me that at least some of you get the thimble thing. If not I’ll explain.  
> In Peter Pan, Wendy asks Peter for a kiss. While her eyes are closed he gives her an acorn (I’m not sure if it’s an acorn in every version) and calls it a kiss as he doesn’t know what a kiss is. She then gives him a thimble, calling it a kiss as well. Later on she convinced Hook to let her give Peter a thimble before he dies. He agrees thinking it’s a silly girly thing that means nothing. But if a kiss is a thimble, then what does a thimble become? A kiss. So she kisses Peter, he turns pink, he defeats Hook, and blah, blah.  
> That’s it. Makes more sense now right? Hopefully.


	7. On the Road Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m finally home and get to sleep in my own bed tonight. I cleaned up my room (though it was mostly just organizing my desk) and am enjoying the solitude. This is what has inspired tonight’s prompt. I’ve been thinking about writing it for hours and I can actually finish it without the interruptions of a toddler.

March 7th  
On the Road Again

Letting out a sigh of relief Gamzee pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. It had been a long week and he was glad to be back home. He’d had to go out of state for a few days to take care of a family matter. It had been difficult to sleep without Tav there. But he had returned and would finally be going to sleep in his arms again. Normally he would have taken Tavros with him but work and school conflicted with the dates making it impossible. The important thing being that he was home now and could finally relax. He’d been nursing a near constant headache all week from the yelling and slamming of doors. His family had mostly calmed down now thankfully. Though an issue still remained he couldn’t stay away any longer. He missed his bed, his own space, and his boyfriend.

It was already getting dark by the time he got out of the car and retrieved his bags from the trunk. He wondered if Tavros was even home yet. He couldn’t remember if this was the night he had a late class or not. To be honest, Gamzee wasn’t sure he could stay awake until Tavros got home. He missed him and wanted to see him but his eyes just weren’t willing to stay open.

After struggling with his bags for a few minutes he finally managed to get the door open and dragged his things inside. Dumping his bags near the door, he called the name of his boyfriend out into the house. He didn’t receive a response but the smell of cooking food wafted from the kitchen calling Gamzee’s name. Peeking his head around the corner he spotted the object of his affection standing in front of the stove wearing a purple apron and stirring a pot.

“Tavros, I’m home.” He called while rounding the corner.

Tav didn’t move from his spot in front of the stove, didn’t look over his shoulder, didn’t say anything, he merely nodded his head. Confused and slightly worried, Gamzee crossed the room placing a hand on the other’s shoulder. Still no reaction. Had he done something wrong? Angered him somehow? They’d talked on the phone every night while he’d been gone and everything had been fine then. He’d spoken to him an hour ago saying he’d be home soon and Tavros had sounded so excited to see him.

Gamzee was going to attempt to get his attention again when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Who would he invite over on the day he was getting back? Normally he’d make sure they had the entire night alone to cuddle amongst other things. Somehow he wasn’t surprised to see Vriska coming into the room. While she was difficult to get along with, she was also one of Tav’s oldest and best friends.

“Hey, any idea why he isn’t motherfucking talking to me?” Gamzee asked as she entered the room.

She ignored him as well, going straight to stand by Tav’s side at the stove. This was infuriating, what had he done wrong that caused even her to ignore him?

“How are you feeling?” She asked Tavros, a kinder hint to her voice than he’d ever heard in the past.

“I’m ok.” Tavros turned his head to the side, away from her view, and sniffled.

Shit, was he crying? What did he do? Why were they ignoring him? Had he made Tavros cry? What the fucking was happening here?

“Don’t lie to me Nitram. It’s only been a week. It’s great that you’re out of bed. It’s fantastic that you showered and got dressed. It’s even better that you’re cooking, and you had better be making this for yourself. But you’ve been sniffling and tearing up every few minutes. You used his shampoo, and I know because the scent is very different, and put on his clothes afterward. You’re even wearing his apron. You’re not ok.”

“I’m really grateful you’re here and that you’ve been taking care of me Vriska. But I really don’t want to talk about it, ok? You don’t know what it’s like to lose a lover. Not like this anyway.” His words had a hint of venom behind them, though this didn’t seem to faze her.

“Yea, I know.” There was something about the way she said that. It put a sick feeling in Gamzee’s stomach and the familiar sting of tears in his eyes. Her hand had found its way to the top of his hair and was stroking his mohawk but like Gamzee always did.

“I’m sorry.” Tav’s voice quivered. “I just really miss him.”

He collapsed into her chest, his arms going around her middle in a hug while his back shook with violent sobs. Gamzee collapsed into a chair and stared in amazement. Everything rushed back to him now. The truck running him off the road, the medium rushing towards him, going in and out of consciousness as he was rushed to the hospital in the back of an ambulance. The last thing he remembered thinking of was Tavros. How had he managed to forget everything? He’d been at his own funeral; watched as his family gathered around Tavros at the wake.

He watched as Tavros cried into Vriska’s shoulder, felt his heart break as he heard the strangled sobs. He wanted to reach out and pull him into his arms but it was impossible. He was six feet away from him and couldn’t do a damn thing about it. He thanked Vriska for taking care of Tavros, though of course it went unheard, before turning to leave. His bags were gone from the doorway, his car no longer sat in the driveway. He didn’t belong here anymore. He cursed and sobbed and screamed into the heavens that he just wanted to hold Tavros close to him. He wanted to see him again. He had nearly lost his mind without him there for that agonizingly long week. He would never make it back home to Tavros now. But that was all he wanted. The excitement and anticipation as he grew closer to home, knowing that his beloved would be there waiting for him with a smile on his face.

Letting out a sigh of relief Gamzee pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. It had been a long week and he was glad to be back home. He’d had to go out of state for a few days to take care of a family matter. It had been difficult to sleep without Tav there but he had returned and would finally be going to sleep in his arms again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That didn’t start as sadstuck…that was meant to be fluff. This is not fluff. This is horrible and depressing as shit. I’m sorry…what did I do?  
> This is late because of my moirail. Blame her.


	8. Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok its only 9:30. This should be out before midnight but let’s see how quickly I can finish this first. Watching Supernatural is not helping FYI.  
>  I don’t even have a prompt for this yet.

March 8th  
Paint

They were finally done. Every so often Gamzee grew tired of the way the house looked and insisted they redecorate. This included painting, rearranging furniture, and occasionally buying new carpets. It took them at least a month to completely finish the house each time. Tavros always indulged in his habits and actually enjoyed the change almost as much as Gamzee did. They had decided to repaint the living room first this time. The last color they’d chosen was too dark and it made the room look small. They’d chosen to go with light beige that brightened the room and made it feel at least twice as big as it had been before.

Wiping his hands off on a wet cloth, Gamzee watched as Tavros hammered the lid back onto the paint can. He wore an old grey t-shirt from high school that fit tight over his toned arms. His biceps flexed with every fall of the hammer and Gamzee found himself in a trace, ogling his boyfriend’s build. When the lid was securely on the can Tavros stood, wiping his hands on the side of his pants. It took him a minute to notice the look he was receiving from his other half. Raising his eyebrows at the mischievous grin, Tavros crossed the room, coming to a stop in front of his boyfriend.

“Do I have paint on my face or something?” He asked, already knowing the answer to be no.

“Nah, just looking pretty motherfucking sexy is all.” Gamzee’s hand came to rest on the back of Tav’s neck, his thumb rubbing circles into the tanned skin.

A barely noticeable flush rose to Tav’s cheeks as he leaned in to whisper in Gamzee’s ear. “Well, I was going to shower alone, but how about you join me?”

Gamzee didn’t answer; he simply lifted Tav into his arms bridal style and dashed to the stairs that lead up to the bathroom. Painting the house was tiring and took forever to finish but it wasn’t so bad if they were rewarded with a little lovin’ in the shower afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was horrible. Holy crap that is the worst ending yet.  
> My moirail is being very distracting. I told her I couldn’t write their dialogue without it sounding like a porno. I asked her for help and her response “stop writing porno and it will stop sounding like porno”. Thanks. You’re really helpful bro. I appreciate it.  
> She’s reading the titles of Asian dramas on Netflix to me and I’m dying of laughter. I cannot talk to her while I’m trying to write holy shit…  
> I’m not proof reading this so just let me know if you find typos.


	9. Headaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so done with home improvement. The floor is finally in but it’s not level with the bathroom floor and looks weird. My mom is practically having a meltdown because she just wants it to be over. I have a horrible headache and I haven’t eaten all day. Ok that’s a lie I had poptarts. But that was over 8 hours ago. I’m waiting for my sister to get off work to not only relieve me from babysitting her daughter, but to go pick up dinner as well. Basically, I’m practically dying right now so forgive me if my writing is a little…off. I really want to get this done now before it gets too late and I get too tired.

March 9th  
Headaches

Tavros groaned when he rolled from his back to his side. Any movement at all sent waves of pain up to his head. The room was pitch black, the curtains pulled and the lights switched off, as even the faintest of light felt like a knife stabbing through his brain. He hated migraines but got them far too frequently. His hearing was hypersensitive, every noise in the house vibrating through his head and bringing another groan to his lips.

He could hear his boyfriend climbing the stairs and a moment later he was entering the room as quietly as humanly possible. Gamzee came to sit on the edge of the bed near Tav’s hips and set a glass of water next to the bed.

“I finally found the motherfucking headaches pills.” He whispered softly.

With a bit of help and a jolt of pain, Tavros was able to sit up long enough to swallow two pills and chase it with a glass of cold water. He collapsed back against the pillows with a sigh and a grimace. Gamzee’s cold fingers traced Tav’s hairline tenderly feeling like little shocks of relief against his fever heated skin. Tavros weakly curled his fingers around Gamzee’s other hand, seeking comfort.

Releasing the smaller boy, Gamzee stood and kicked his shoes off before rounding the bed to crawl underneath the covers next to the other. He wrapped his arms around Tav who in turn buried his face into Gamzee’s chest as closely as he could, thankful for the extra darkness against his throbbing eyes. Gamzee placed a kiss to the top of Tav’s head as he stroked the brown peach fuzz on the side of his mohawk.

It wasn’t long before the headache pills had kicked in enough to bring the pain in Tav’s head down to a dull throb. He was finally able to sleep curled up in Gamzee’s arms, his headache forgotten. When he woke several hours later his migraine had completely dissolved thanks to the pain killers and Gamzee’s comforting hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are my endings always such crap? I really need to improve on the way I write the ends of fics. They’re always so awkward and rushed.  
> I had to take a break writing this to eat and clean up. My headache seems to be sticking around for the rest of the night buy hey, at least Tav feels better right?  
> Ugh I’m going to bed.


	10. Zee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a prompt. Sometimes when I’m writing the notes I’m able to come up with something. The only problem is that I’ve been basing these daily fics on something I’ve done throughout the day even if it’s just a small influence. My day today consisted of being woken at 9am to help my mom put her desk together and then laying down in bed and watching TV until 3. I got up, ate a poptart, and proceeded to catch up with my dash on tumblr. I then played a puzzle game for at least 3 hours and walked around the corner to pick up dinner. I ate, showered, and now I’m here. How do I pull something out of that? I can’t. This means I have to completely pull something out of thin air for today and I’m just now sure I can come up with anything.  
> Blah, this is boring you. Probably 1 out of 20 of you actually read that (and I think I know who that 1 person is because she’s such a freaking sweetie and reads all my rambling). Anyway, let’s see if I can come up with something. Bleh…

March 10th  
Zee

Your name is Tavros Nitram and at the moment you are incredibly bored and a bit lonely. Everything has too quiet these past few days. You haven’t had much social interaction with anyone besides your family and it’s beginning to take its toll. Truth be told you loved solitude but only when you craved it. When you wanted attention it felt more like being pushed into social interaction. Your friends weren’t replying to messages and your phone had remained silent for more than 48 hours. This happened from time to time and every time it did you felt yourself slipping into a pit of self loathing.

Picking up your phone, you check to see if you have any new messages. Your inbox is empty. Still. The one person you wanted to talk to more than anyone else would be Gamzee. He hasn’t been available all weekend though he was meant to return to an area with internet tonight. You’d asked him if he wanted to Skype with you but he hasn’t responded. Maybe he didn’t want to talk to you? Maybe he didn’t have the time?

You flop back onto your bed, spreading your arms out beside you, and stare up at the ceiling. You don’t realize that your cat, Zee, is lying near the top of your head until he moves. His face is suddenly hovering above yours, blocking out your view of the plain white ceiling. You’d adopted him a year ago and, while you’d never admit it to him, you actually named the cat after Gamzee. If he couldn’t be here with you then at least Zee could, right? The cat mewled before ramming his forehead into yours in an ask for attention. Your hand lazily raises up to pat the top of his head. He purrs and leans into your touch, his eyes drooping. You sigh while letting your head drop down again. Leaning forward, Zee sniffs your nose before his tongue darts out to lick at the patch of flesh.

You laugh and gently push his head away. “Cut it out Zee.” He mewls again and you sit up, patting your thighs. He eagerly complies and curls up on your lap purring louder than he had been before. Gamzee’s namesake definitely lived up to the title. Just like the real boy Zee always knows when you aren’t feel well and does his best to comfort you. Maybe you can wait a little longer for Gamzee to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I’m just kind of in a crap mood today. I’m waiting for my moirail to contact me actually as I need someone to talk to. After writing the opening note I actually did lay down for a bit and my cat actually did cheer me up slightly. Except my cat is a girl and her name is Luka. Yes, I did name her after a Vocaloid. I was 17…don’t judge me. She’s insane most of the time and likes to chew my fingers but sometimes she can be sweet.  
> Just ignore today’s fic please. I don’t feel like proofreading.


	11. Staring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My contemporary literature class starts at 6:30pm. I usually get there around 6:15 and wait with the rest of the class. My professor never gets there exactly at 6:30 so we have some time to wait. Today I was leaning against a wall and staring down at my phone scrolling through my dash to pass the time. I hear a noise down the hall thinking it’s my professor and catch the eye of the guy standing across from me. Whenever someone is staring at me I think it’s because of the worst reasons. Like…I look stupid, my hair is sticking up, he thinks I look ugly, blah. But when I looked up his eyes got all wide and he immediately looked down. I still don’t know what he was thinking, if he was looking at me, or if I’m just imagining everything. But I thought it would make a cute prompt for tonight!

March 11th  
Staring

You catch yourself staring again. He’s just standing there across the hall laughing with one of his friends completely oblivious to your existence. You’d signed up for this class thinking it would be an easy A and that you’d really enjoy it. You hadn’t been expecting to interact with anyone in the class. You never do. They’re just bodies that surround you. The only person worth paying attention to was the professor. But the first time you saw him he wasn’t just another faceless body, he was glowing starting at his beautiful smile and spreading across his entire form. Your heart had stopped, your breath hitched, and time stood still as your eyes locked onto him. You’d had crushes before but none of them had stood out to like this. For once you wanted to push your social anxieties out of the way and just talk to him. But you couldn’t. Instead, you watched him from afar.

This class only meets twice a week and doesn’t last more than two hours. That’s the only time you get to see him. You’ve memorized every detail of his face from his caramel skin, his warm brown eyes, and his crooked smile to the way his cheeks bled burgundy when he was speaking in class. His hair was shaved away on the sides leaving a short cut line along the middle of his skull that you’ve daydreamed of running your hands through.

He’d smiled at you once and you were sure your heart would stop then and there. You’d made a humorous comment on the short story you’d read in class and he’d looked right at you with the most beautiful smile you’d ever seen. You were unable to pay attention to the rest of the class, daydreams of seeing that smile on a daily basis running through your imagination. Bringing that smile to the surface with little jokes, gifts and sweet words. Waking up in the morning and seeing his smile first thing, bringing butterflies to your stomach no matter how many times you’ve seen it. Making him blush with whispered words of affection and gentle touches and stolen kisses when nobody was looking.

You felt ashamed when you lay alone at night and visions of him dance through your head. You sullied you unrequited object of affection by imagining him in lewd situations while you touched yourself, pretending it was him. You dreamed of what his voice would sound like as he moaned out your name and how his nails would feel in your back. You could practically feel the way the veins in his neck pulsed against your lips. It would surely disgust and disturb him to know what you were thinking of him when you were alone. You disgusted yourself.

You drop your gaze to the floor, unable to look at him any longer while perverted thoughts claimed your mind. You would only dirty him further by watching his gorgeous face and imagining it contorted in pleasure. His laugh rings out in the hallway sounding more like an angel’s chorus to your ears. Would he ever laugh like that for you?

The professor arrives and you raise your eyes one last time to steal a glimpse at his smiling face. Your purple eyes meet brown and for a second you think you’re dreaming. He’s looking at you and smiling. No one else is standing near you as they’re filtering into the class. There’s no mistaking it. His cheeks are red, embarrassment claiming him for being caught looking. He crosses the hall to stand before you and for once that smile is just for you.

“Hi, I’m Tavros.” Those words are spoken for you and you can’t quite find your voice. All of this time you’d been watching, pining, imagining had he been staring too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went a little overboard there! Let me just explain one thing quickly, this is not what I think about that guy! To be completely honest, I didn’t know this guy existed until today. I’m not very observant of other people. The only people I know in the class are those in my discussion group and my friend Rachel who sits next to me. I feel like I’m seeing new faces every week and there are only 32 of us in the class. He is good looking, yes. But one thing you should know about me is that I don’t get crushes easily. I find many people attractive but the idea of relationship and commitment? Yuck. He just really inspired me is all!  
> I hope you guys like this gushy, fluffy mess of GamTav because it was really interesting writing it! I’ve never written like this before.


	12. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a day late…oops. I fell asleep before I could write this last night. Also, some people seem to be confused about what to call me? MM is fine. You really don’t have to type out melancholyMisfit every time. Rozia is also acceptable. It’s not my real name but it is the name I go by on the internet.  
> So my mom and I are vegetarians and when my sister comes over for dinner she’s stuck eating vegetarian dishes because we don’t keep meat in the house. I mean, if she asked us to make meat we would. It’s not a big deal. Just because we don’t eat meat doesn’t mean we care that she does. It’s just…we’re not gonna buy meat just because she might come over? Ya know? She likes the veggie stuff we make anyway.  
> I thought maybe I could incorporate that into a fic since I could totally see Tav being a vegetarian. I could see both of them either way actually for different reasons. But um…hmm…let’s see if this works out, yea?  
> This is going to have a corny title no matter what I do, isn’t it?

March 12th  
Dinner

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you’re currently feeling rather anxious. You’ve been dating Tavros for nearly four months and tonight he is making dinner for you. He’s a really great cook, so you’ve been told, but there was a bit of a problem when it came to eating together. He’s a vegetarian; you’ve known that from the very start. He also knows that you’re an omnivore. Still, even though he swears up and down that it doesn’t both him, you’ve never been able to eat meat in front of him. You’ve always been worried it would make him sick or disgusted with you. You’ve tried a few vegetarian dishes in the past and they’re not that bad but you tended to lean more toward a more carnivorous diet. He’d spent hours making dinner just right and you didn’t want to upset him if you didn’t like the dish.

You fidgeted in your seat as he entered the room with two dishes held high in the air. He came around the table and set the first one down with a grin. “Eggplant parmesan for me.” He set the next one down as shock washed over you. “And chicken parmesan for you. I hope you like it! I’ve never cooked with meat before.”

“You cooked meat for me?”

“Yep! Well, Vriska came over and helped. She did the actual handling of the meat. But I did instruct her and put it in the oven myself!”

Your heart just melted. Look at that cute motherfucker going out of his way to make a dish for you that he couldn’t even touch without feeling grossed out. You immediately stood and pulled him into your arms. He let out a puff of surprised breath before his arms came around you in a hug.

“Are you okay?” He asked, a small chuckle forming on his lips.

“Just motherfuckin’ love you in all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short! Bad ending! Nothing new though, huh?  
> Just a side note, I’m a firm believer that carnivores and vegetarians should just get along, ya know? My best friend could be sitting next to me choking down a burger and a slab of ribs but it wouldn’t bother me at all. Just because I don’t eat it doesn’t mean she can’t. I don’t see what the big deal is. I’m practically vegan here guys (not a big egg fan, lactose intolerant so I only drink soy, etc.) and I’m totally chill about it, so calm the hell down.


	13. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m sick…I babysit my 2yo niece on a near daily basis and so I catch just about everything. This is the fifth time I’ve been sick since December. That’s part of the reason this is late. The other part being that I was painting a GamTav OTP shirt which can be seen on my tumblr. Anyway, I’m here now writing and that’s what counts. And I got a prompt out of my misery.

March 13th  
Sick

Gamzee was miserable. He’d caught a cold that appeared to be putting in its best efforts to keep him ill. It came with a fever, chills, a sore throat, coughing, sneezing and the inability to breathe through his nose. He’d spent the past twenty-four hours in bed watching movies or whatever was on TV and only being able to swallow soup. The hot liquid was the only thing that felt soothing against the sandpaper in his throat. He hated being sick, cooped up alone and stuck at home.

He could hear the doorbell downstairs and a moment later voices wafted up the stairs though the words were inaudible. The next thing he heard were footsteps in the hall and a knock on his door. He called a raspy “come in” at the door and a second later it was creaking over to reveal Tavros.

“Hey, how’re you feeling?” He asked with a smile.

“Sick. You shouldn’t be here Tav. I don’t want to get you motherfucking sick.”

“I don’t mind. I mean, being sick sucks but, uh, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t take care of you?”

Gamzee chuckled and held his hand out. “Well then, should I be calling you nurse Tav?”

Tavros closed the door and crossed the room, taking Gamzee’s outstretch hand in his own. “Hey now, I’m here to make you feel better. Not bring one of your kinky dreams to reality.”

Gamzee erupted in a laugh that faded into a coughing fit. When it subsided he settled back into the bed and grinned up at Tavros who was now standing by his bedside. His hand descended upon Gamzee’s forehead in search of a fever. He frowned at the heat beneath his fingers and stroked a bit of curly black hair away to place a kiss on the warm skin.  
“Can I get you anything?” He asked, settling on the edge of the bed.

“Nah, my bro brought me some soup a little while ago and I took some medicine. All I need is some motherfucking cuddles from a cute guy. Think you can find me one?” Gamzee teased.

Tavros laughed and playfully swatted his shoulder. “You’re lucky you’re sick or I’d make you pay for that.”

“Really now? Gonna make me pay, huh?” He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner earning him another melodious laugh from the one he adored.

“Well, it’s good to see you can still joke. You must not be as sick as I thought.”

“No, no I’m plenty sick. Just needed a dose of that sweet medicine you’re supplying.”

“You should really be getting some rest, not flirting. It’s what’s best you know.”

Gamzee frowned and grumbled. “You’re just gonna leave if I sleep.”

“No I won’t. A nurse has to keep an eye on his patients doesn’t he?”

“Absolutely.”

Tavros moved to sit on the bed beside Gamzee, his back pressed against the headboard. Gamzee settled into his side, an arm going around his shoulders for comfort. He closed his eyes, listening to Tav breathe. This was definitely the best medicine in existence.  
A few days later Tavros would unsurprisingly come down with the same cold. This time it was Gamzee’s turn to play the loving nurse taking care of his favorite patient. Of course his techniques weren’t quite the same as Tav’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not as bad as Gamzee is just yet. Just a sore throat, coughing and sneezing. But I’m headed that way. I’m just going to drink plenty of tea and sleep it off. Hopefully I’m better by Saturday as I’m going out with my sister. Really don’t want to be sick for that.


	14. Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look at that I’m actually releasing a fic. Seriously, when I’m sick all I want to do is sit on my ass all day and sleep curled up with a box of tissues. Yet my family uses this time to give me a list of chores and forces me to babysit more than usual. Basically I haven’t been able to rest very much which has made this recovery much more agonizing than it needs to be.  
> Nonetheless I’m feeling a lot better and I should be able to write and catch up with the missing fics! Two days behind? Really? This illness has taken its toll.

March 14th  
Shower

Hot water washed over the two naked bodies tangled beneath its stream. They’d just finished moving in to their new place on one of the hottest days of summer. Their air conditioning had yet to be turned on and by the end of it they were both dripping in sweat. The only logical conclusion was a shower. Getting a moment alone where they couldn’t be interrupted was just a bonus.

Gamzee hadn’t wasted any time as soon as the water hit their skin. He’d pushed Tav’s back against the shower wall, his mouth descending upon the other. Tongues twisted and rolled together while hips thrust into one another. Breath came out in needy pants and gasps every so often between parted lips. Purple bruises were brought to the surface along shoulders, necks and collarbones.

Teeth, tongue and lips marked Tav’s neck, strong hands bruising his hips in a hard grip. Tav’s nails scratched lines between shoulder blades as the other’s name slid past his lips repeatedly in a pleasure filled chant. Movements became sloppy and desperate as both grew dizzyingly close to release. It hit them both almost simultaneously, their bodies rocking stiffly against one another. Tav’s back arched off the wall, arms holding each other in an embrace so close it was near impossible to tell which limbs belonged to whom.

Chests rose and fell as they attempted to regain their steady breathing. The water had turned from steaming hot to a lukewarm stream that washed away their joint release. Gamzee’s hand shakily stroked the side of Tavros’s face, wiping drops of water from his eyes. Their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. No rush, no lust to fuel them. Just a kiss. Tavros loved this; the moments when Gamzee would just stare into his eyes with a look that said “I love you more than anything” without an uttered word.

They left the shower, shut off the water, and dried off. Both were spent and exhausted, unable to do much else other than grab boxers to change into. They collapsed onto the pullout couch that sat at an odd angle in the middle of the living room. They slept with their fingers interlaced, the heat too much for any further touching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no explanation for this one…


	15. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired that I forgot what my prompt for this day was supposed to be. Time to pull a story out of thin air? Probably.  
> Ok, ok so yesterday my mom started freaking out because I slept for nearly 24 hours. I’d had a pretty bad fever so she started thinking it was worse than we thought and that I’d slipped into a fever induced coma. Did I mention irrational anxiety runs in our family?

March 15th  
Sleep

He’d been out for hours, only moving every so often. His shallow breathing becoming the only noise in the room as you watch him silently. He’d been sick with a high fever when he’d gone to bed shortly after taking cold medicine. You wondered when he was going to wake. You’d gone to bed three hours after him the night before and it had woken up at least five hours ago after a full night sleep. It was possible that he had woken up sometime during the night and could have been up for a while. But you seriously doubted that.

You placed a hand to his forehead to test his fever. It wasn’t as bad as it had been yesterday but it’s still higher than you’d like. You stroke a hand absently through his mohawk out of habit while you think. You hardly notice when he starts to stir from sleep. He blinks several times and rubs his eyes before sitting up and turning to you. You let out an inconspicuous sigh and pat your lap. He’s looking sick and pathetic making cuddling the obvious option. He crawls up onto your lap and cuddles into your chest, sniffling and coughing. He seemed miserable now that he was awake but you find yourself feeling relieved that he’s finally woken up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was horrible. Sorry.


	16. Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys just don’t understand how tired alcohol makes me. I feel like I could just pass out right now and I slept until 5. I’m going to finish this first though because I promised I would.

March 16th  
Night Out

The bar was crowded and far too noisy for Tav’s liking. He’d been nursing a single beer by himself at the bar while Gamzee said hello to all over his friends. It was taking him longer than he had expected and Tavros found himself getting pretty bored. He really didn’t like going out to bars but he couldn’t say no when Gamzee asked. Sure, he probably just wanted to get him out and didn’t think of it as a date. But it was close enough. Still it would have been nice if he was spending his time with Gamzee rather than alone at the bar watching whatever brainless movie was on the TV.

Tavros wasn’t really paying attention to his surroundings until a brunet in blue came up to the counter. She ordered herself a drink before turning to the lone boy sitting a few seats down. She sauntered over to him with a grin and tapped his shoulder.

“Hi. Are you here alone?” She asked, leaning against the bar.

“No I’m here with…with a friend.”

“Just a friend, huh?” She sat in the seat next to him and held out her hand. “I’m Vriska.”

“Tavros.” He said, shaking her hand briefly.

The bartender brought her drink over but she was making no move to leave just yet. She asked Tav about his age, his life, his family. Before either realized it they’d been talking for nearly half an hour. Tavros hadn’t even noticed that Gamzee had yet to come back to him. Gamzee on the other hand had been keeping an eye on Tav from across the room. He’d seen when Vriska approached and watched as they talked and laughed. He cringed when she touched Tav’s arm as if he belonged to her. They both pulled out their cell phones and exchanged numbers. This was when Gamzee couldn’t take anymore.

He crossed the room, getting close enough only to catch a few exchanged words. Gamzee leaned over the back of Tav’s seat and draped an arm around his shoulders startling the boy and bringing a light flush to his cheeks.

“Hey Tav, you ready to head home?” He asked, ignoring Vriska’s presence.

“Already? We haven’t been here that long.”

“I guess but I’m motherfucking tired.”

“Oh, um, I guess we can then. I was just talking with Vriska.”

She grinned at him. “Any time you wanna finish our talk just give me a call.”

“Sure! I actually…uh, Gamzee what are you doing?” He asked the boy who was now nuzzling his neck affectionately.

“Nothing bro, don’t mind me.” He whispered into his ear. “Just excited to get you back home is all.” He nipped at the shell of his ear causing the other to jolt.

Vriska’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline as a smile crept onto her face. “Ah, I see. Well, we can still be friends. Give me a call sometime and we’ll hang out. Have…fun you two.” She winked as she stood and went to rejoin her friends.

Tavros turned to Gamzee with a look of pure astonishment on his face. “W-what was that about?”

“What do you mean?” Gamzee asked, wedging himself between his thighs and placing his hands on his hips.

“I mean...the way you’re acting. Are you drunk?”

“Nah, just didn’t like that girl touching my Tav.”

“Wait, Gamzee, were you jealous?”

“Of course I was.” He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to Tavros’s lips. “I like you Tav.”

“You…what?”

“I like you.” He took a few steps back, grabbing Tav’s hand and pulling until he was standing from the stool he’d been sitting on. “Now, let’s get out of here.”

Tavros nodded his head and followed Gamzee to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That could have ended a lot better but I’m so tired. Not checking for typos. You know the drill.


	17. Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kind of out of it all day yesterday and didn’t realize until I woke up that I never wrote a prompt for the 17th (yesterday). I turned on my laptop and saw a word document I left open and got really excited. It was a request I was working on. Ugh. At least I’m actually working on something though.   
> Let’s see if I can come up with a prompt for yesterday….

March 17th  
Cats

Two young men sat on the floor in the back room of an animal shelter with a black kitten curled up in one of their laps. She purred quietly as she slept enjoyed the fingernails that scratched behind her ear and along the side of her neck. At first she’d been very anxious and afraid to approach them. The woman who worked at the shelter told them that she’d been a stray found abandon by her mother. She was tiny, possibly the runt of the litter. When they’d first picked her up her entire body had tensed as she flailed her limbs to get away.

Now that she’d calmed down she was very docile and wanted nothing more than to cuddle. They’d pretty much decided already that she was the one going home with them today. They were just waiting for the shelter worker to bring them the forms they needed to sign in order to make her theirs.

“What should we name her?” Tavros asked, one finger scratching underneath his tiny chin. “I kind of want something unusual. A name you wouldn’t typically hear for a cat.”

“How about Bacardi?”

“Isn’t that the name of a brand of rum?”

“Yea but it’s pretty motherfucking unusual.”

Tavros smiled and nodded his head as he looked down at the little black bundle on his lap. It wasn’t such a bad name really. It was kind of weird but it seemed to suit her pretty well. The woman came back with the forms and they made quick work of them before paying f. They had borrowed a cat carrier from a friend and loaded her in before heading home with the new addition to their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally didn't have anything to write about for yesterday so I just wrote about cats. Fun fact, I actually have a cat named Bacardi. My sister adopted her from a shelter when she was 18 and I adopted her about three years ago when my sister could no longer keep her. She's now about 7 or 8 and is still very small for a full grown cat. My 3yo Siamese mix is almost as big as her.
> 
> I kind of imagine the girl at the shelter to be Nepeta btw.


	18. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really late. The end of the cold (which is still not over!) really took a lot out of me. I’ve been sleeping nonstop for three days straight. Yesterday I was planning to take a nap before writing this but my nap lasted until 5am so…  
> Time to catch up! I have to write 18, 19, and 20 (plus 21 for today but that’ll come later) and I don’t have a prompt for any of them! This should be interesting…

March 18th  
Escape  
When Tavros answered the door he hadn’t been expecting to see Gamzee soaking wet from the rain and looking ready to collapse. Tav dragged him through the door and up the stairs before anyone else could see him. He grabbed a towel from the hall closet before leading the taller boy to his room and locking the door so they wouldn’t be disturbed. This wasn’t the first time Gamzee had shown up unannounced like this. Tavros had learned long ago how to deal with him during these moments.

Tav handed him the towel while he went to his wardrobe to find the other boy some dry clothing that would fit him. By the time he turned back to Gamzee he had completely stripped out of his wet clothes and was cleaning the remainder of face paint away with the towel. He gave him the clothing and waited while he got dressed. Tavros gathered up the wet clothes and put them in his hamper, he’d wash them for him later in the night. He was sure Gamzee would be there until morning at least.

Fully dressed and less damp than he had been before, Gamzee stood behind Tavros and wrapped his arms around his waist, his head coming to rest against his shoulder.

“Jeez, you’re freezing.” Tavros said as his hands came down on top of Gamzee’s.

He managed to maneuver Gamzee over to the bed and got him into a sitting position before climbing in next to him and pulling the blankets over them both. Gamzee settled into Tav’s chest and closed his eyes, clinging to the warmth of another body.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Tav asked, stroking a hand absently through wet hair.

“No.” His voice came out in little more than a whisper and sounded hoarse from yelling.

Tavros didn’t ask any more questions, he just held onto the boy until he was warm and in a better state of mind. After a while he was able to get him to smile and play video games. When dinner had been made he convinced him to leave the room and eat dinner at the table. Tav’s family had gotten used to Gamzee being around. They chatted with him like always and didn’t bother asking why he was there. He hadn’t told Tavros what had happened but he knew it had something to do with his family. He always came to Tav when he was upset. Both had come to accept the fact that he wasn’t just his friend or boyfriend, or any other title others could put on them. Tav was his escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some angst to make up for my absence.


	19. Comic Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One down three to go. So…I can’t think of a prompt…but I have a stack of my comics sitting next to me on my desk …  
> I actually think I just came up with a really cute prompt for that!

March 19th  
Comic Books

There he was, just sitting there looking all kinds of motherfucking cute. It should be a sin to be that beautiful. The first time Gamzee had seen him he’d come in with his best friend, Karkat, just as he had today. He wasn’t really into comics but he’d decided to tag along to keep the grouchy boy company. The object of Gamzee’s affection worked at the shop behind the counter. He sat on a stool and handled the cash register, occasionally leaving his post if there wasn’t a line to grab a comic to read or help a customer. He was perfect. 5’9” just a few inches shorter than you, dark caramel complexion that put your pale skin to shame, chocolaty brown eyes, and a short brown mohawk that sat in a neat line across the top of his head. Just looking at him was enough to get Gamzee’s heart racing and blood pumping.

They had yet to exchange any words with one another. The first time he’d been at the shop Karkat had purchased a few comics. He’d only given him the total he owed and wished them a nice day but it had been enough to bring a flush to Gamzee’s cheeks. He flashed a look at the boy every so often, stolen glances at a face he deemed perfection. He had yet to be noticed as he flipped through the comics inside boxes and listened to Karkat grumbling on the other side of the long table. Gamzee became so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice when the boy behind the counter approached him.

“Can I help you find something?” He asked, flashing a smile that could only be described as angelic.

“Nah, I’m not really in to motherfucking comics. I’m just here with my bro.” He said, gesturing to Karkat.

“Ah. I see.” The boy said sounding almost disappointed before he began to turn and walk away.

Seeing his chance slipping away, Gamzee called out to the boy. “But maybe you could find me something that would up and change my mind?”

He turned back to Gamzee and smiled. “Sure! I’m Tavros.”

Finally, he had a name to go with the face he dreamt about. “Gamzee.”

 

“Nice to meet you! Well, what kinds of things are you in to?”

“Music. I like rap more than anything else though.”

“Me too!”

Did Gamzee’s heart just skip a beat, or had he been imagining it? “I’m also all about clowns. Their makeup, the horns they carry around, those weird one wheeled devices they ride around on, going ‘honk, honk’ all day.”

Tavros chuckled at the dreamy way Gamzee described the circus performers. “How about a comic on killer clowns then?”

“I think I could get into a motherfucking story like that.” He grinned and followed Tav to the end of the table.

The smaller boy fished around in one of the boxes for a moment before pulling out a comic and holding it out the Gamzee. He inspected the cover and, to be honest, didn’t much care if he’d actually like it. He’d buy it just because Tavros recommended it and he’d use it as an excuse to come back.

“I definitely think this is something I could motherfucking enjoy.”

“Great!”

Tavros opened to his mouth to say more when Karkat came over, grumbling to himself. “I couldn’t find anything today. Let’s just go, I’ll come back some other day.”  
“Just a sec, bro. Tav here found a comic for me.” Gamzee explained, grinning down at the tanned boy.

“You’re going to read a comic? I’ve been trying to get you to read one for the longest time! Jeez, anyone with a pretty face can convince you, huh?”

Tavros visibly blushed but kept smiling as if he hadn’t been paying attention to their conversation. They followed him up to the counter where he rang up the comic. Gamzee handed him the money, their fingers brushing briefly. He accepted the paper bag and was about to head to the door when Tavros stopped him.  
“Be sure to tell me what you think of comic.” He smiled.

“Most definitely.” Gamzee winked, leaving the store with the biggest smile he’d ever shown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnng I want to go to a comic books store now! There’s only one near me and its absolute crap. The closest one after that is a two hour drive. Ugh. I usually go with my brother-in-law to a couple of shops when I’m in Kentucky but I’m rarely there. I was just there earlier this month and came home with a couple of nice comics but I want to go back. I don’t even have money to spend on comics…Shutocon is only two weeks away so I can’t spare any expense.


	20. St. Patrick's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I didn’t write a St. Patrick’s Day fic! I’m Irish! How could I forget? Ah. I wrote a really crappy fic on that day too! So here, have a late St. Patty’s day fic! And I’m in a really good mood now cause I just remembered my moirail is going to be here on the 30th! So maybe some slight NSFW ahead?

March 20th  
St. Patrick’s Day

Stumbling into the apartment at 3am drunk out of their wits could only mean one thing. It was St. Patrick’s Day. Tavros didn’t normally drink so much but that’s was the holiday was for, right? They’d been out at a local bar with a few of their friends since around ten and hadn’t stopped drinking green beer until they were both exhausted. The two laughed at an earlier joke as they supported each other to prevent falling to the floor. When they grew near the couch Gamzee tripped, pulling Tav down with him. They missed the couch by about a foot, landing on the floor instead. Gamzee landed on his back, Tavros cradled against his chest. The two burst into a renewed fit of drunken giggles.

“You ok?” Tavros asked, staring down at the other with glazed over eyes.

“Yea. I’m motherfucking fine bro.” He chuckled in response, grinning at his boyfriend.

“Good.” 

Tav leaned down and pressed their lips together in a quick kiss. When he pulled away Gamzee’s hand came up to cup the back of his neck and pull him back down into a more heated exchange. Their movements were sloppy but neither seemed to mind or notice in their impaired state. Gamzee’s fingers raked down the sides of Tav’s body coming back up only when they had snuck their way underneath the hem of his shirt. He shivered at the goose bump left behind on his skin by the light touches. One hand clutched Gamzee’s shirt while the other tangled in his dark locks of messy hair. It wasn’t long before Gamzee could feel Tav’s arousal against his thigh.

One hand wriggled and snaked its way between them until he could adequately reach Tav’s bulge. He palmed him beneath his jeans drawing a low moan from the other’s throat. Unable to breathe only each other’s recycled breath any longer they pulled apart, Gamzee moving on to the sensitive areas of Tav’s neck and shoulder. He made quick work of the button and fly of his jeans before plunging his hand beneath his boxers and taking him into his hand. He stroked the other while he nibbled and sucked at tanned flesh bringing dark purple bruises to the surface.

Tavros cried out, muffling his voice in Gamzee’s shoulder as he released into his hand, bucking his hips. He collapsed against his chest gasping for breath and trembling slightly as his body came down from its high. He kissed a trail from Gamzee’s shoulder to his jaw line before finally finding his lips. Tav smiled down at his beloved upon seeing the silly grin on his face.

“Wanna go to the bedroom?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

Gamzee nodded before dragging the two of them to their feet and heading to their shared bedroom to continue the night’s festivities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is such an awkward ending! Ohmygod I am legitimately embarrassed by that ending.


	21. Yoga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m obsessed with yoga. It’s my favorite form of exercise. So…GamTav yoga time? Also, I’m gonna try to make this funny for y’all based on TavrosGamzee’s suggestion!  
> Only ten days to go! Can you believe it?

March 21st  
Yoga

Gamzee entered the apartment and was greeted with Tavros’s plush rump sticking straight up as he bent himself over in a yoga position. He smirked and grabbed a handful of ass causing the other to jump and yelp in surprise. Aradia and Feferi giggled as he toppled to his side from the downward facing dog. He glared up at this boyfriend who merely laughed and shrugged in response.

“Don’t flaunt it if you don’t want me groping it.” He said as he cracked open the fridge and grabbed a bottle of his favorite pop.

“It’s yoga, Gamzee. It’s supposed to be relaxing, not enticing you.”

“Baby, anything you do entices me.” He smirked.

“You should really join us. It’s very calming. Yoga is about finding your center and stretching your body. I like to start with light meditation.” Aradia explained as she lowered herself into the warrior position. 

“It also helps with flexibility.” Feferi tacked on.

“Flexibility, huh? Is that how you stay so limber for me Tav?” He joked.

A visible blush flooded Tavros’s cheeks as he ignored the question and followed the movements of the girls.

“That talk belongs in the bedroom. Not in front of two ladies.” Feferi teased knowing perfectly well it only bothered Tavros.

“Ah, come on now, I’m only joking.” Gamzee jabbed Tav lightly in the ribs earning a sideways glance.

“You’re disturbing us. If you’re not going to join us then please be quiet.” Tav wasn’t really angry, just embarrassed by Gamzee’s words.

“Alright, I guess I could give yoga a motherfucking try.” He placed his bottle of pop on the coffee table, which had been moved to the side of the room, and removed his hoodie. He bent forward and placed both hands on the floor before kicking off with his feet until he was doing a handstand. “Am I doing this right?” He asked, lifting one hand and putting all of his weight and balance on the hand that remained on the floor.

Both girls clapped and Tavros cracked a smile. “It’s yoga, not one of your circus performances.”

Gamzee bent his body until his feet were back on the floor and he was standing upright. “I thought we weren’t mentioning what went down in the bedroom." He winked.

“Gamzee!” Tavros covered his hands with his face to hide the blush and the smile.

While laughing, Gamzee pulled Tavros to his chest and kissed the top of his head. “I’m sorry bro. You’re just too motherfucking cute when you get all flustered.”

Tavros glanced at Aradia and Feferi who were busy watching and saying “awww” over the display. “Next time we’re doing yoga at your place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wasn’t so much funny as it was cute boyfriends being silly. But ohmygosh is feels so nice to write something so light and carefree. No drama or heated make out sessions. Just my boys being cute.


	22. Bakery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, look, I fell behind again. Ugh. So tonight I actually really need to work on cosplay but I am going to post one for the 22nd at least so that I can get somewhat caught up. I’m probably just making the mock up for my God Tier Rose hood so I may be able to write one or two more before I sleep tonight. We’ll see!  
> The next few prompts are brought you by my moirail because I ran out of ideas…

March 22nd  
Bakery

A wide grin spread across Tavros’s face when he opened the door to his apartment only to find his best friend standing in the threshold. She had an equally ecstatic smile as she sprang forward and hugged her long time friend. They hadn’t seen each other since the summer after graduating college. She’d gone away to an Ivy League school while Tav went to the local college with a few of their friends. When her parents moved away she didn’t have much of a reason, or much time, to come back for a visit. But she was a graduate now and was back for the time being.

“Look at you! You’re taller than me!” Aradia gushed, having to reach up for the first time in their history to ruffle his hair.

“Hey now, we were the same height in high school. You just wore heels too often.”

“Yea, sure. That’s it.” She teased. “So, do I finally get to meet this mystery man?” She asked, peeking around him and into the apartment.

“He’s not here. He’s at work. You can meet him later. For now I think we should go for a walk.”

“A walk?”

“Yea. There’s this bakery that opened about a year ago a few blocks away. I figured we could go there to catch up. They’ve got fantastic coffee and delicious pastries.”

“Coffee sounds nice. But you’re buying.”

Tav grabbed his jacket before the two headed away from the building and toward the bakery. They reminisced as they passed shops and restaurants they’d often visited together in their adolescent years. Vague memories and old ambitions were brought back to the surface after years of withering in unseen caverns of both minds. By the time they reached the bakery both were laughing at the fond memories they shared. As the bell sounded above the door alerting to entire shop to their arrival they were greeted by a familiar face and crooked grin. Aradia jerked to a stop as shock set it before being replaced with a smile.

“Gamzee!” She exclaimed before going forward to hug the tall boy. They had never been close but it was still nice to see him after so long. “Tav did you know he worked here?”

“Yep. He owns the bakery.” Tav nodded, sparing a quick glance at the other boy.

“Come on, y’all take a seat and I’ll get you some coffee and pie on the house.” Gamzee winked before disappearing.

“Oh wow, that’s the first time I’ve heard him complete a sentence without swearing.” Aradia sounded surprised as they took their seats.

“He’s actually really good about swearing when he’s at work. He usually breaks loose after closing.”

A few moments later Gamzee reappeared with a tray carrying two cups of steaming coffee and two pieces of pie. He placed them on the table before setting the tray aside and taking the empty seat next to Tav.

“So you two have kept in touch then?” Aradia asked, taking a sip from her coffee.

“You could say that.” Tavros answered, a small smile forming on his lips as his eyes settled on the table.

“When did you open this bakery? I can’t really say I’m surprised. You were always baking back then and everything was so delicious. You’re the reason I gained so much weight senior year!”

Gamzee chuckled. “I opened this here place about two years ago. It does alright. We’re close enough to the high school so we get a lot of kids in here. They stop in for breakfast for coffee and a pastry and usually stop by after school for something sweet or another coffee fix. We’re cheaper than the big name guys which they seem to like. We’ve also catered for a few breakfast meetings for local businesses. We do alright.”

“Sorry, I don’t mean to pry but you keep saying ‘we’. That would be you and…?”

“Tav.” Gamzee’s arms came around Tavros’s shoulders, pulling him a bit closer.

Aradia stared between the two a few times before the pieces seemed to connect. Her mouth made a soundless “oh” as she nodded her head. “Somehow I’m not surprised. We all thought you two had a secret relationship back in high school.”

“What? You did?” Tav asked, rejoining the conversation.

Aradia laughed. “Absolutely! You two were always together. You came to school together, ate lunch together and went home together. At first we thought you were just really good friends but then we noticed how touchy feely you two were.”

“We didn’t even start dating until a year after high school.” A visible blush was forming on Tavros’s cheeks.

“Either way, it’s nice to see you two are finally together. I thought you wanted to work with animals though.”

“I did. I’m actually an assistant at the veterinary around the corner and I volunteer at the animal shelter when I can. I mostly just fill shifts here when someone calls in sick or there’s a rush. I also help in the kitchen from time to time.”

“I’m really impressed! My little Tav is all grown up.” Aradia teased as she reached across the table to ruffle his hair.

The conversation continued to switch from there and the three talked until dusk when Gamzee needed to close down shop. Tavros walked Aradia home while Gamzee finished up the closing routine at the bakery. It had been nice to see one another again and catch up on each other’s lives. Hopefully they’d do a better job of keeping in touch from here on after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was longer than I was expecting…not checking of typos but you guys know the drill. Time to work on cosplay!


	23. Petting Zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only one I’ll be writing tonight as I’m super tired and frustrated because of cosplay. I will try to catch up tomorrow (Wednesday the 27th). I have the house to myself until 8pm Thursday, my class is not meeting tomorrow and I don’t have to babysit so I’m completely free to spend the entire day sewing and writing.  
> This prompt was given by my moirail as well as the last and the next.

March 23rd  
Petting Zoo

You can still remember it clearly as if it were only a few days ago rather than thirteen years in the past. You were six and helping your dad run the petting zoo your family set up each year at the annual fair. All of the baby animals from your family’s farm were brought into town and put in a makeshift gated off pen. Hay was scattered across the concrete beneath them and little bowls of food could be purchased for a dollar. Young children, teens and even adults came to pet the animals and feed them the little pellets. This was the first time you saw him. You were just a child and didn’t really care much for romance but you couldn’t help noticing how cute he was for a boy. You’d never found another boy cute before but he really stood out.

He’d come over holding the hand of an older boy you could automatically tell was his brother. They looked far too much alike to be anything but related. He’d had a large toothy grin on his face as he dragged the other over in excitement. They paid for a bowl of food and began feeding the only baby goat. You’d been close by playing with one of the chicks when he’d approached you asking about the small chicken in your hands. You’d talked for a while and learned that he lived in a different school district, which is why you’d never seen him before, and that his name was Gamzee. He had a mess of black curls that frames his pale face and a bright innocent smile that became infectious.  
You hadn’t seen him after that. He lived too far away and you were busy helping you dad with the farm. You’d thought that you’d never see him again but were proven wrong when he appeared the next year. Somehow he had remembered you and the two of you spent the day talking again. Every year after that was the same. You helped your dad with the petting zoo and Gamzee came to play with the animals and keep you company. When you were twelve, Gamzee was thirteen being a year older than you, your dad allowed you to leave the petting zoo for an hour to wander around the rest of the fair with Gamzee. It was the first time you really got to experience the fair and you were glad you got to spend the time with him. When you were fifteen Gamzee showed up a good six inches taller than you and just the sight of him smiling and slouching as he approached made your heart skip a beat. It was then that you realized you had a crush on him. He was getting his driver’s license that year and would be able to meet with you outside of the fair as long as he had access to the car.

You began seeing each other all year long. Movies, shopping, restaurants, even just parking somewhere and talking became your relationship. He was your best friend. When you were seventeen, around Christmas time, you’d gone to a party with him that his friend was hosting. You’d been caught under the mistletoe and he didn’t hesitate to grab you by the ears and plant a not-so-innocent kiss on your lips. He’d acted like it was nothing and it was never mentioned again. But you would remember it for the rest of your life. He still came to the fair every year and eventually your dad started paying him to help out with the animals since he was there all day anyway. When you were eighteen he decided that he was going away for college. He’d be back in town for Christmas and Thanksgiving but you wouldn’t see him otherwise. He wouldn’t be coming to the fair anymore.  
You’re nineteen now and this is the first year Gamzee won’t be joining you at the petting zoo. You attend the local college and continue to help your dad with the farm. To be completely honest you’ve always dreamt of inheriting the land and animals and living the rest of your life on the farm. You were always happy here. But that was when Gamzee was there. You aren’t sure how to feel now that he’s gone. You’re watching the children play with the animals and selling the bowls of pellets feeling bored at this fair for the first time in thirteen years. You keep expecting to see that bright grin moving through to crowd toward you but you know it’s not going to happen.

You’ve zoned out and have slumped back in your chair just waiting for your shift to be over so you can go home. Two cold hands are suddenly covering your eyes and making you jolt in your seat. You hear a familiar laugh and begin wondering if you’ve dozed off and are dreaming.

“Guess who.” The deep voice you used to listen to for hours fills your ears.

You stand from your chair and turn, the hands releasing you. Wide crooked grin, dark eyes that almost look purple in the correct light, black mop of curls, all of it was there just as you remembered. You couldn’t help the smile the spread across your face as your body is working on instinct and in seconds your arms are around him in a tight embrace.

“How are you here? Are you supposed to be in school? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” You asked as his arms circle your shoulders and a laugh rumbles against your ear.

“One question at a time Tav.” His hand strokes down the back of your head feeling nice against the peach fuzz that frames your mohawk.

“Why are you here?” You ask as you finally release him.

“I couldn’t miss the motherfucking fair. This is where we met!”

“Yea but…aren’t you busy with school?”

“Nah, I’m doing alright in my classes. Missing a few to hang out with my bro isn’t going to hurt anything.”

You tell your dad you’ll be walking around with Gamzee for a while before the two of you wander off. He tells you about his roommate and the town he’s living in. He talks about the friends he’s made and it makes you jealous even if you’re trying to fight it away. Classes are going great, he likes his professors and the work isn’t that bad. He has a completely different life now and you can’t help the sad feeling that washes over you. You hardly notice when you reach the edge of the fair and wander in the field and expanse of trees near the road. He’s still talking but you’re barely listening now as you fear the inevitable. He’s sure to have met someone. Maybe he’s already mentioned them. He’s probably in a relationship. In love even. The thought makes you sick to your stomach and you find yourself walking a bit ahead of him.

His voice fades and before you can register what is happening he’s pushed you back against a tree, hand hands on either side of your head. He looks concerned, his eyebrows furrowed together the way they always do when he’s deep in thought. You avoid eye contact and try to will the blush from staining your cheeks. His close proximity is making you nervous. You don’t know why. You’ve fallen asleep cuddled up next to each other in the cold and watched movies with his head in your lap. You’d even sat on his lap in a crowded car on a few occasions and had slow danced at a party, your chests press as close together as they physically could. That had mostly been a joke but either way you’d been closer than this before. So why was your heart racing?

“What’s up and bothering you?” He asks, studying your face as if looking for any tells.

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit. You can’t lie to me.”

“Really, nothing’s bothering me. I was just…lost in thought.”

“More bullshit.”

You huff out a sigh that makes you look like a child but you don’t much care right now. “You have this whole new life now and eventually you’re going to forget me completely.”

He leans back a bit, surprise covering his every feature. “I’d never forget you. You’re my motherfucking best friend!”

“Until you find a girl and she’s all that you care about.”

“Who could I care about more than you?” His voice has gotten low, almost a whisper, as his nose is now mere inches from your own.

“I don’t know…someone you love?”

He let out a puff of breath that was almost a laugh. “That still doesn’t answer my question then.”

Before you can ask what he means his lips are on yours in a gentle chaste kiss. You’re too shocked to even close your eyes, your nails digging into the bark of the tree behind you. He’s smiling when he pulls back.

“Thought it was motherfucking obvious that you’re the one I love.”

You shake your head indicating that no, it was not obvious in the least. “When…when did this happen?”

“Thirteen years ago.”

“But you never…not even once…how was I supposed to know?”

“I don’t just kiss any motherfucker who wanders under mistletoe you know.”

“I didn’t realize…” He frowns and, oh god, he thinks you’re rejecting him doesn’t he? “You should have said something sooner.” You say quickly, standing on your toes and cupping the back of his neck to pull him into another, more passionate kiss.

His hands come around to rest on the small of your back, pulling you closer against his chest and your lips mesh together perfectly as if finding the other half of a mold. Thirteen years ago you’d met your best friend at your family’s petting zoo at the local fair. You wouldn’t have met otherwise making you believe this could be nothing other than the hands of fate pushing you together. You’d thought he was cute from the first time you saw that smile and you’d always wished that smile, that face, that boy belonged only to you. Now he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She shouts “petting zoo!” and this happens…ahaha I should take prompts from her more often!


	24. Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to have a hard time writing this. It’s more of a summery setting and it’s hard to get into the summer mood when it’s 30 degrees here. I’ll try though!  
> A bit of RoseMary because I love them and never get a chance to write them. And because I’m trying to get in the mood for cosplay. I’ll be Rose and my moirail will be my Kanaya.

March 24th  
Beach

The sun in high, the waters cool, and the sand is hot beneath bare feet. You’re in the water, your boyfriend’s thighs clinging to your hips and his arms around your shoulders. He had nothing below his mid thigh making staying afloat difficult for him. The salty water laps at your skin as you walk along the ocean floor. He’s smiling and chatting about how cold the water is and how excited he is to enjoy the rest of your vacation with your friends. You listen to his voice, a small smile on your lips as you hold him close to your chest.  
You get close to his ear and whisper, “hold your breath.”

He does as you’ve said and takes a breath before you submerge both of you completely under the water. The salt water stings your eyes but you only keep them open long enough to find his lips. Your mouth is on his in a slow, soft kiss. When neither of you can hold your breath any longer you resurface both gasping for air. He blinks water out of his eyes and smiles.

“Couldn’t wait?” He asks.

“Nope.”

He looks around the beach and, when he’s sure no one is looking, places a chaste kiss to your lips. He tastes like salt water. You hoist him up higher on your waist and nuzzle his neck enjoying the sound of his laugh. You carry him back to the beach and set him on the towel you’ve laid out next to Rose. She glances up from her book and smiles.

“Enjoy the water?” She asks.

“It’s really great! Nice and cool after being in the hot sun.” Tavros responds, using a stray towel to dry himself off. “You should get in there before it gets too late.”

“Maybe later. I’m happier sitting here in the shade of my umbrella with a book.”

“Where’s Kanaya?” You ask, plopping down next to Tavros after fishing a can of pop from the cooler.

“In the water with Vriska.”

She definitely loved the sun more than everyone else. When she noticed the three of you staring she sends a smile and wave until Vriska splashes her with water. They resume their war showing no signs of leaving the water any time soon. Tavros leans into your side. Despite the heat and sweat slicking both of your bodies you enjoy his closeness and drape an arm around his shoulders. You watch the rest of your friends running around on the beach and in the water and listen to Rose and Tavros chatting next to you. For the time being you were content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of ending was that?  
> I really wish spring would just come already. I’m not a big fan of summer but I’m kind of excited for that as well. We have this cabin by the lake that my fraternal grandparents bought when my dad was a kid I think. My dad has let it go to hell so we never go there anymore but my mom was thinking we’d rent a cabin this summer and go there for a while. Maybe it’s just because I grew up visiting lakes but I prefer them to the ocean. You can hear the horns of boats when it’s really quiet, that is how close I live to the water. It’s fantastic. I’m hoping at the very least we can steal his boat! I love driving it even if it does scare the crap out of the rest of my family. I’d also love to get some pictures in the water in my human Feferi cosplay.


	25. Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want key lime pie right now so…Gamzee…pie…fic? Key lime kind of looks like sopor right?

March 25th  
Pie

The smell hit you as soon as you opened the door. Sweet. Sugary fruit and crumbling browned crust. Gamzee was baking again. From the smell of different fruits and fillings you could only guess that he’d been baking all day. This could only mean something was bothering him. He always went on a baking binge when he was upset about something. You dropped your things by the door and went immediately to the kitchen to find your boyfriend pulling a pie out of the oven only to put another one in after it. You lean against the doorway and watch him until he turned around and sends a weak smile in your direction.

“What’s wrong?” You ask, not liking the way he looks away at the question.

“What do you mean?”

“You always bake like a banshee when you’re upset.”

He lets out a puff of breath through his nose in place of a laugh and smiles genuinely at the comment before it melts away into a frown. “They denied me for the small business loan.”

You cross the room and pull him into a hug as he slumps against your chest. “I’m sorry.” You rub his back with one hand and stroke his hair with the other. “There are other banks. Someone will approve you for the loan.”

“What if they don’t?”

“They will. Everyone loves your pies and everything else that you bake. There’s no way they’ll deny the town your baking.”

He laughs into your shoulder and slides his hands down to your waist as he leans back, a grin on his face. You can’t help smiling back up at him as he leans down to kiss you. He sighs and presses his forehead against yours, his eyes closed.

“I really hope you’re right.” He whispers.

“Me too.” You cup his face and stroke the side of his cheek with your thumb. “The smell of pie is driving me crazy. I think you should take a break from baking to eat one with me.”

“A whole pie?”

“And ice cream.”

His body shakes with laughter below your fingers before his lips are on yours again in a slow comfort seeking kiss. You decide on a blueberry pie and pile it high with vanilla ice cream. You’re able to make him smile and laugh and forget about the loan for a while. As you eat you’re even more confident that someone will give a loan. His pies are simply the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want pie ugh  
> Get it? Pie makes Gamzee feel better. Yea? I’m sorry…I’m kind of lame…


	26. Movie Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically all I’ve been doing for the past two days is watching movies. I’ve watched Rise of the Guardians like…a hundred times in the past 48 hours. So…yea…movies

March 26th  
Movie Date

“This theater is the absolute motherfucking best.” Gamzee tells you as you wait in line at the concession stand.

You haven’t been out to the movies in a very long time so it was nice to be there with Gamzee. You’ve only been seeing each other for two months by this point and haven’t done much other than sitting around at your place listening to music. He was standing close enough for your shoulders to touch, which was more than enough to bring a flush to your cheeks. You finally reached the front of the line and he purchased two drinks, large popcorn and three different kinds of candy to share.

When you made it to the theater you were surprised to find it mostly empty. It wasn’t typical for a movie theater to be this dead on a Saturday afternoon. Either way you didn’t care. It was better than a crowded theater. What surprised you even more so was the chairs. Instead of individual seats separated by cup holders, there were what appeared to be couches that could fit two to three people. You followed Gamzee up to the very back of the room where he plopped down in a seat directly in the center. You sat next to him and set down everything you were holding, suddenly feeling very nervous about watching the movie.

It wasn’t a big deal when you cuddled on the couch at your house but this was in public. What if someone saw you? What made it worse was Gamzee’s habit of kissing you during the movie. It ranged from an innocent peck on the lips to a heat make out session. This went on throughout the entire movie and you weren’t expecting him to be any different here. The house lights dimmed and the previews began to roll. There remained a gap between the two of you still as the opening credits appeared on screen. As the movie carries on you keep expecting him to make a move but he remains on his side of the seat, slouched against the back.

You find that you’re actually a little disappointed that he hasn’t so much as put his arm around you. Maybe it’s time you take the initiative. You slowly slide your hips closer to him until your thighs bump together. He doesn’t seem to notice until you’re leaning into his chest. He glances down at you, though your eyes are on the screen, before dropping his arm down around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him. You rest your head on his shoulder and feel a shiver go through your body when he places a quick kiss to the top of your head. You lace your fingers with his and pull his and pull his hand to your lips, laying several kisses against the back of his hand. You hear him sigh against your ear and you can only assume it was a content sigh. The two of you remain this way until the movie is over, feather light kisses on fingers and foreheads.

When the movie is over you stay in his arms until the lights come on again. He reluctantly releases you but isn’t willing to let you leave just yet. He glances down at the other people filtering out of the theater only turning back to you when he’s sure no one is looking. Holding your face between both hands, he claims you lips with his out in a hear stopping kiss. Your lips fall open and he uses that moment to tangle his tongue with yours. You sink into the back of the couch, Gamzee leaning over you still connected to your lips. Your hands reach up to tangle in his hair in an attempt to pull him impossibly closer. Unable to breathe only each other any longer you break apart, gasping for air.

He presses his forehead against yours briefly as you both catch your breath. When you’re able to breathe normally again he grabs your hand and pulls you from the couch and toward the theater entrance. You’re dragged through the lobby and out the door into the parking lot. It’s not long until you’re in his car and he’s driving away from the building.

“Where are we going?” You ask, flustered and breathless from running.

“My place to watch a motherfucking movie.” He grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what to say about this…at all…enjoy the fluff.


	27. Sleep Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look at that, a shower and a margarita later and I come up with a prompt. Usually I sleep in whatever shirt I was wearing that day and pair of pajama pants. But I have one pair of pajamas that is a set and super comfortable. That’s what I decided to put on after my shower and, as my moirail is going to be arriving here tomorrow (so excited!) I started thinking about how she’s going to tease me because of these PJs. This then reminded me that last winter we bought matching pajamas and I just…I don’t know…we’re best friends so it’s different but still I thought it would make a cute GamTav story. It’s going to be a bit different than matching PJs but that did inspire it.

March 27th  
Sleep Over

Tavros dug through the backpack of things he brought with him in search of his pajamas only to find that in his haste he forgot them. He’d stupidly worn a button up shirt that day and wouldn’t be able to sleep comfortable in it. His pants weren’t that big of a deal. Neither Sollux nor Karkat had brought pajama pants and were running around in t-shirts and boxers like it was nothing. Still, he wasn’t about to run around shirtless as well. He’d planned on going home the next day in the outfit he currently wore leaving him stuck. Gamzee came into his bedroom, where they were storing all of their things, in time to catch the worried look on Tav’s face.

“Something wrong?” He asked, going to his dresser to find his own pajamas.

“I forgot to bring something to sleep in.” He admitted, pushing his bag to the side.

“Ah, don’t worry bro I’ve got you motherfucking covered.” He grinned, throwing a very large shirt in Tavros’s direction.

He held it up with wide eyes before glancing to Gamzee. He would be swimming in this shirt and could only imagine how big it was on Gamzee who was stick thin. At least Tavros had broad shoulders to hold it up and was thicker with muscle in his torso. He didn’t want to ask for a different shirt and decided to just wear it even if it would be big on him. He stood from his spot on the floor before stripping down to his boxers. He slid the shirt over his head and smoothed it down to find it hung down to nearly match the hem of his boxers. He turned to Gamzee who was pulling on a pair of pants with the same colors and pattern as the shirt Tavros was wearing.

He ignored this, bending down to stuff his clothing into his open bag. When Tavros stood he startled slightly when Gamzee’s arms came around his waist from behind. He nuzzled his nose against the crook of Tav’s neck making the other smile and lean back into his bare chest.

“Gamzee, our friends just downstairs.” He reminded him as Gamzee’s hands began to wander.

“I can’t help it. You look so motherfucking cute in my shirt.” He said quietly, laying kissing down the curve of Tav’s neck and shoulder.

Tavros tilted his head to the side to allow better access as his hands overlapped Gamzee’s, linking their fingers together over Tav’s hips. The door remained open for anyone to walk by and discover them. It wasn’t a secret to anyone that they were together but that didn’t mean their friends wanted to see them being intimate in any way. And with the way Gamzee was suckling and biting his neck and shoulder there was a good chance things could escalate quite a bit in a short amount of time. Tavros was battling in his mind to either pull away ceasing the dangerous actions or lock the door and tackle his boyfriend onto the bed and ride him until both were seeing fireworks.

The decision was made for him when Karkat yelled up the stared to them. “What the hell are you guys doing up there? We’re waiting for you to start the movie!”

With a final lip bruising kiss to his lips at an awkward angle, Gamzee released the other before grabbing his hand and heading to the door. He stopped before leaving the room and turned to the flustered boy with a grin.

“You ok to go downstairs or do you need a motherfucking minute to calm down?” He asked with a teasing wink.

Tavros smiled in spite of himself. “Whose fault is it that I’m riled up to begin with?” He asked, pulling his hand free and exiting the room with a laughing Gamzee following behind.

All eyes were on them when they descended the stairs. “Oh for fucks sake is that what we were waiting for?” Karkat asked, gesturing to the already visible spot forming on Tavros’s neck.

A deeper flush came to his cheeks as he slapped his hand down over the spot shooting Gamzee a glare. He merely grinned and shrugged in response before plopping down on the couch. Karkat sighed and shook his head turning back to the TV to start the movie. Thankfully everyone forgot soon enough about the love bite on Tav’s neck and instead bickered about the movie plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horrible ending. Yes…cute boyfriends…I needed that.


	28. Black Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t know where this came from…just take it…hurt/comfort ahead. Technically. This may be triggering? I mean, I’ve got a major problem with anxiety and I was cool writing it. But others may be more sensitive than I am? I guess.

March 28th  
Black Out

It was around nine in the evening when the lights went out. The only light provided in the small house became the moon that shone dully through the cracked curtains. Gamzee didn’t have a problem with the dark. In fact, he preferred it. It was the quiet that got to him. His mind began to wander and if he wasn’t careful he was brought to the large ominous door that lead to his anxiety disorder. He needed noise. He’d left his laptop and Karkat’s place and had yet to pick it up and the desktop obviously didn’t work without power. He pulled out his iPod only to discover he’d forgotten to charge it, the battery now dead. He had a regular outdated phone that didn’t hold music or connect to the internet. TV was out of the question leaving him only with his thoughts in the dark house.

Gamzee searched around the room for anything that would distract him from his own thoughts. It was too dark to read anything. Video games were impossible at the moment. God, that had to be something! He paced the room, panic setting in as his heart began to race and his breathing picked up until he was nearly hyperventilating. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, every sign of a panic attack was there and the only thing that would calm him down had yet to come home.

Why wasn’t he home? It was past nine and he was supposed to be home at eight-thirty. Gamzee glanced out the window in time to see a flurry of snow blow past the house. The snow was piling up, covering the roads and making driving dangerous. This only worsened things for Gamzee as he imagined all of the possible things that could have gone wrong. Had he crashed the car? Was he slumped against the steering wheel unconscious and bleeding out as the snow covered the car with him inside? Had he slipped on eyes and cracked his head open on the pavement? All of the horrific possibilities filled Gamzee’s head and before he knew it was on the floor, his thighs pressed to his chest and his head between his knees as he cradled the back of his head with both hands. He tried to will the thoughts and images away and gain control of his breathing but nothing was working.

He didn’t hear the car pull up outside or the front door open and close. He didn’t hear the voice calling his name or the rushed footsteps coming down the hall. He wasn’t even aware of the other presence until he was being pulled into comforting arms. He knew instantly that it was Tavros as he clung to the other. Tavros sat back against the wall, cradling Gamzee against his chest. He whispered soothing words in his ear and stroked his hair as the other began to relax until he was slumped against Tavros.

Gamzee closed his eyes and sighed. He suddenly felt very tired. The comfort of the other’s hold pushed the images away and silenced every thought. The last thing he remembered before nodding off into restless sleep was the soft kiss pressed just above his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panic attacks? Not fun. Anxiety? Sucks.  
> I’ve been dealing with my anxiety disorder since I was nine or ten. This is coupled with OCD which makes it so much worse because of the obsessive bit of the disorder. Add sleep paralysis to the mix and you’ve got a very anxious Rozia! I actually don’t scare easily but if my anxiety kicks in you best believe I will be hyperventilating and looking for someone to talk to. Talking helps. I don’t just call Fey my moirail because we’re best friends. She’s the instant cure to my anxiety and great at comforting me afterward.


	29. Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one and I’ll be all caught up! Just in time…such a relief.  
> My moirail will be here tomorrow and I’m really anxious so you get this. I’m also just in such a good mood right now because of cute followers.

March 29th  
Anticipation

Tavros watched the clock on his phone impatiently. He rolled onto his side and pulled the covers closer around his shoulders. This time tomorrow his boyfriend would be cuddled up in bed with him. Probably wearing less clothing. Of course if he didn’t sleep now he’d be far too tired to welcome him home properly tomorrow. Still, sleep eluded him as he stared at the wall next to the bed. He imagined all of the things they would do once they were together. He tried to remember what it felt like to hold the other and how his lips felt against his skin. The way his hair felt against his fingers and he pulled gently through tangled curls. The heat of his chest pressed against Tavros during their intimate moments alone. A smile crept onto his face as he closed his eyes and saw that beautiful crooked smile and bright eyes behind his eyelids.

He could practically hear the other’s voice calling out his name and the laugh that made him feel as if everything would be alright. Five months he’d gone without that other with him. He would make up for the time they spent apart. All of the missed opportunities to hug or kiss him, the talks that were broken by a poor Skype connection, the simple touches that sent butterflies to his stomach and shiver down his spine. Conscious thoughts slipped into dreams and he slept with nothing but Gamzee on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. Very short. You get cute fluff because of my happiness. Have I mentioned lately that I love every one of my followers? Because I do. You guys are fantastic!


	30. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late because my moirail (and cosplay) is distracting me. She arrived today and omg I’m just so happy you have no idea. I hardly get to see her cause she lives almost 2,000 miles away. She’s literally like my other half, my absolute best friend since we were thirteen. I can’t imagine a world without our friendship. She’s basically the twin I never had. We’re about 90% sure we were both aliens planted in our mothers stomachs. Ok, ok I’m done. I’m just happy. So yes…fluff.  
> Tomorrow is the last day guys! Are you excited or sad?

March 30th  
Cold

The snow came down in endless flurries, the wind blowing harshly against the side of the house and seeping through the windows and doors. The heater was cranked up and the space heater was switched on in the center of the living room. Two boys sat huddled together under three blankets on the couch trying to fight off the frigid bight of winter. They were rather content by this point, the initial shivering having melted away being replaced with comforting warmth. The younger of the two sat against the other boy’s chest between his spread legs while slender arms circled his middle and held him close. The TV volume was low but neither were really watching. Their fingers tangled together lazily at their sides, eyelids heavy though neither tired enough to sleep.

One pale hand rose to stroke back the deep brown mohawk that needed trimming. Low humming rumbled from the Gamzee’s chest against the other’s ear. His head bobbed slightly to the tune in his head while his fingers tapped against the tanned hand entwined with his. A smile was brought to Tav’s lips as he listened to the one he loved and relished the closeness of his body. Neither liked the cold but an excuse to spend moments like these alone together were worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn’t know what to do with this but it’s freezing here so I figured it fit. It’s super late though! Ugh I had such a hard time writing it. Tomorrow’s fic will be on time! It has to be because it’s the last one.  
> Heads up, when March PBJ ends tomorrow I will be starting the JohnDave alphabet. A fic for each letter of the alphabet. I don’t know for sure when I’ll actually start it. I’ll just write when I feel like it. I’m also doing something for SolKat but I don’t know when that will start either.


	31. Send Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This morning I kind of had a “damn why is Tavros so beautiful” moment. Which is a good thing seeing as it’s the last day and I want to make this good! I don’t know what rating lies ahead. I was thinking you guys would like some mild smut for the last day but at the same time I don’t know if I’m up for that so…we’ll see!

March 31st  
Send Off

You tried to absorb every little thing about him while you could. The way his eyes crinkled closed when he laughed, the beautiful slightly crooked smile that stretched his cheeks. His bright eyes that seemed to sparkle every time he looked at you, his dark curly hair that tickled your cheeks when you kissed. The feel of his hands against your skin and his lips that had marked every inch of your body. The way he made you shiver when his teeth grazed your neck. The sound of his voice when he called out your name in breathless pleasure and the rise and fall of his chest as he slept soundly next to you. Every bit of him was burned into your memory.

His hand clamped tightly around yours as you walked through the parking garage. His backpack rattled, his suit case rolling along at his side. You held his duffle bag in your free hand wishing you were somewhere else. You kept your eyes focused on the ground allowing him to pull you around. You wished you could act like a child and just dig your heels into the concrete and refuse to move until he promised to stay. Of course you couldn’t do that. He had to go. It wouldn’t be for long. You’d see him again in six weeks. Still, his next visit could be even shorter. He never knew how long he’d be gone or how long he could stay. It was sporadic leaving him in bed with you one moment and rushing to catch a flight the next. 

His flight was later than usual allowing you to spend the morning together. You hadn’t wanted to get out of bed feeling completely content in his arms. When he’d woken he hadn’t wasted any time fooling around, claiming your lips with his before you could utter a single word. Both of you had morning breath but neither seemed to care as your lips caressed one another, tongues weaving together in an endless dance. He’d flipped you onto you back, trailing kisses across your chest, before taking his time with you until neither of you could see straight. You shivered at the memory of this morning’s activities and tightened your fingers around his.

You finally reach the elevator and are pleasantly surprised to find it empty. You follow him in and lean against his side, your head resting on his shoulder. As soon as the doors are closed he releases his suitcase and your hand and presses your back against the wall, hovering of you. His hands are on the wall, one on either side of your head, as he leans down and presses a tentative kiss to your lips. Your empty hand rises to grip the front of his shirt as you pull him down closer. The kiss is short, sweet, unrushed and leaves you feeling lightheaded. He pulled back and presses his face into the crook of your neck letting out a sigh.

“I’m going to miss you so motherfucking much.” He whispers.

You fight it, bight your tongue, purse your lips, but you lose the battle as tears spill past your closed eyelids. You drop the duffle bag on the floor, your arms going around his middle in a tight grip. Your hands close around handfuls of his shirt, your forehead against his shoulder as the tears slide down your cheeks and soak his shirt. The elevator stops on the bottom floor and you quickly try to wipe the tears away before anyone can see you. Not that it matters really. You’re sure your eyes are puffy and your cheeks and nose are red. Besides, now that you’ve let the floodgates open there was no telling if you’d cry again.

You help him into the ticketing area and wait while he checks in his bag. When he’s done you walk with him to security check point. This is it, you can’t stay with him any longer. He has to get through security and to his gate soon but you can’t follow him without a ticket. You hesitate and he wraps his arms around you, hiding your crying form from any onlookers. You try to calm down. You can’t keep him here. You want to. You want him to miss his flight and stay with you for a little while longer but you can’t do that. So you wipe your eyes and breathe deeply to stop the tears. He doesn’t release you until he’s sure you’re alright and you find a few wayward tears slipping down his cheeks. You brush them away with your thumbs before pulling him down into a kiss.

You hold the feeling of his lips against yours as he walks away. You stay there until he’s through security. He turns and waves, dragging his index fingers across his lips in an upward formation telling you to smile. You can’t help it as a smile creeps across your face but it falls when he turns and disappears from your view. You practically run the second you are outside. You’re too impatient to wait for the elevator when you reach the parking garage taking two steps at a time as you rush up the stairs. You find the car and slip into the passenger’s seat, the driver turning to look at you.

“You ok?” He asks, for once sounding astoundingly sincere when talking to you rather than mocking.

“I’m fine.” It’s not really a lie. You’re alright at the moment. You can’t say you will be when you get home though or when you’re in an empty bed by yourself.

He’s still staring at you, his hands on his lap rather than the wheel. You’re looking down at your hands wishing he’d just start the car and drive away. He pulls out his phone and starts tapping away, which irritates you because he’s still not driving but at least he’s not staring at you any longer. When he’s down the car falls silent again until his phone is buzzing. He sends another quick text before he finally starts the car and pulls out of his parking space.

“Everyone is coming over to your place tonight so you’d better get your crying down now.” He says as he drives down the ramp of the parking garage.

“What? Why?”

“Because every time he leaves you claim to be ok then no one sees you for a week. We’re not going to let you sit alone and mope. It’s not healthy.”

You want to object but you know there’s no point. He’s unbearably stubborn and would only end up yelling by the end of it. You really weren’t in the mood to fight with him about it. Instead you focus your attention on the scenery going by outside your window as you drive from the airport. The car is silent for most of the ride. Not an awkward silence just…silence. You almost jump when he clears his throat.

“He’s going to come back you know.” He says, his voice low.

“I know.”

“And I’m sure he’s missing the fuck out of you right now.”

You smile. “Yea.”

“So don’t look so fucking sad. You’re not alone dumbass. Just…I know we aren’t the best of friends or whatever. But if you’re ever feeling lonely when he’s gone you can call me. I miss him too. So just, buck up!”

You can’t help the breathy laugh that escapes you. You nod you head before turning your attention back to the scenery only looking down when your phone buzzes with a new text.

“About to board the plane. I’ll let you know when I land. I already motherfucking miss you.”

You send a response and grin to yourself. You hated it when he left like this and you couldn’t see him every waking hour of your day. But he’d be back soon and Karkat was right, you still had everyone else there with you so maybe six weeks without him wouldn’t be so bad. Still, you couldn’t wait until he came home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 11:30! I will get this posted before midnight dammit!  
> So yes, this is the end of our month long PBJ journey. While I’m still not 100% happy with my writing at this point I do think I’ve improved quite a bit since that first post! I really appreciate all of the likes, comments, reviews, kudos, and support I’ve gotten from you guys! Ugh I feel all sappy now but just, thank you for reading this month! I need a break from PBJ for a while but when I come back to it I will be re-releasing Coexist with edited chapters! I’ll be posting fics for other ships and will be starting a JohnDave alphabet challenge soon.


End file.
